la foi des croyances
by virgulesama
Summary: Cette fanfic est d’un genre spécial puisque je l’ai faite pour le concours d’Angie sur les contes de fées . C’est donc un conte de fées sérieux . Mais c’est également un crossover d’une certaine manière .L’histoire se passe deux ans après le combat de Cla


Cette fanfic est d'un genre spécial puisque je l'ai faite pour le concours d'Angie sur les contes de fées . C'est donc un conte de fées sérieux . Mais c'est également un cross-over d'une certaine manière .

L'histoire se passe deux ans après le combat de Clad et Tifa ( SEULEMENT ) contre Séphiroth . Un jour , alors qu'ils rentrent de la plage , une fée apparaît à Clad . Elle lui demande de partir pour l'Eden , une terre légendaire où il devra exprimer un voeu qui rendra le monde meilleur . Commence pour lui une aventure où il devra se remettre en question , où il rencontrera des personnages qui voudront eux aussi exprimer un voeu . Ainsi , ils seront huit personnes à partir pour réaliser leur rêve . Mais des épreuves les attendent dans ce que l'on appelle également la terre promise et qui les mettront face à leur propre faiblesse .

Cette fanfic fait un parallèle entre l'univers de Final Fantasy VII et celui des contes de fées . J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cette fanfic vous fasse réfléchir . Simplement , n'oubliez pas que les contes de fées ne sont pas que pour les enfants .

L'auteur ?

Pseudo : Virgule

Vrai nom : Charline , Virgule étant le nom de son chat (!)

E-mail : ( Je réponds à tout )

URL site : Aucun bien que j'en aurais bien voulu un . Mais je suis nulle en informatique .

J'ai 19 ans , je suis en fac de droit mais d'une manière générale , j'adore les jeux de rôle et écrire . Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie . Sérieuse en semaine , je me relâche entièrement le week-end pour sortir , voir les amis ...

Mon jeu vidéo préféré : FINAL FANTASY VIII . Je sais , j'entends beaucoup de critiques sur celui-ci mais il reste tout de même mon préféré . Le VII est juste derrière . Quand au IX , il m'a déçue . A l'époque , j'ai préféré jouer à Legend of Dragoon .

Ah , oui , j'ajoute que je suis bavarde si on ne parle pas . Je supposes que c'est donc normal si je fais des fanfics toujours trop longues .

La main ouvrit le livre qui se présentait à elle . Elle parcourut rapidement les pages et reconnut l'histoire qu'elle cherchait grâce aux images . Ses yeux se mirent à parcourir les lignes , notant au passage les éternels mots qui commencent un conte de fées .

LA FOI DES CROYANCES

par Virgule

Il était une fois une petite planète qui apparaissait comme une forme de vie infime face à l'infini de l'univers . Cette planète était habitée par des créatures que l'on appelait les humains . Elle essayait de se remettre d'un conflit qui aurait pu anéantir la vie à sa surface . Notre histoire a retenu qu'un héros avait permis la survie de cette planète . Ardent défenseur de la planète , par son seul courage , il avait réussi à la sauver d'un démon . Ce démon avait eu plusieurs apparences , plusieurs visages . Mais l'apparence de changeait pas la nature du Mal . L'une de ses formes avait lié son corps et son âme , s'il en avait une , à une entité qu'il avait appelé Mère . Il avait invoqué une étoile pour tomber du ciel sur cette planète . Celui que l'on disait le sauveur de la planète avait battu cette entité avec une amie . En réalité , le héros et son amie qui l'avait accompagné savait très bien qui avait en réalité sauvé cette planète . Pourtant , l'histoire n'a pas retenu son nom .

Pendant ce temps , un autre visage du Mal plus dangereux encore avait été battu par les humains qui s'étaient rebellés contre sa dictature . Monstre de métal et d'humains , il s'était fait appelé la Shinra et avait dominé ce monde pendant plusieurs années . Avide de puissance , il avait exploité la rivière de la vie , l'âme de cette planète dans laquelle toutes les créatures se retrouvaient après la mort . Il avait exploité cette âme comme une source d'énergie qui avait pris la forme de matérias . On l'avait appelée l'énergie Mako .

Mais aujourd'hui , après avoir survécu au météore , après avoir vécu la dictature du conglomérat Shinra , le héros Clad Strife et son amie Tifa Lockheart qui l'avait toujours accompagné ne savaient pas qu'ils se préparaient pour une autre quête .

Le regard de la fée aux yeux verts s'était attardé sur les quartiers en ruine de Midgar que l'on avait que partiellement reconstruits après la chute du météore deux ans plus tôt . C'était pour la plupart les anciens quartiers aisés qui avaient abrité la Shinra . Les gens ne venaient plus vers ces quartiers qu'avec crainte et ils ne s'y attardaient jamais la nuit . Le vent soulevait encore des cendres qui se mêlaient à la poussière des ruines pour l'envelopper d'un triste voile . La simple présence de la fée contrastait avec les décombres . Ses yeux couleur de la forêt avaient une étrange lueur rieuse que même la tristesse de voir ce paysage ne pouvait cacher . De son visage émanait une fraîcheur qui n'était pas seulement dû à la jeunesse . Même ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient soulevés par le vent comme un ultime défi à ce chaos . Sa robe rose se détachait comme une fleur de ce paysage tristement gris .

Trouvant qu'elle s'était suffisamment attardée dans ce paysage sans vie , elle disparut dans une brume blanche pour réapparaître plus bas dans ce que l'on appelait encore les taudis . Même ici , le vent soulevait la poussière et un journal se heurta à la fée . Elle regarda les pages déchirées et s'attarda sur les articles divers .

"La loi interdisant l'utilisation des matérias a été confirmée . La Shinra avait embrumé nos esprits trop crédibles en nous faisant croire aux miracles de la Mako . Mais ce "miracle" était simplement la destruction à long terme de la vie de notre planète. Les éminents savants ont scientifiquement prouvé que les réacteurs Mako exploitaient ce que les légendes appellent la rivière de la vie . " Deux mots seulement restèrent en suspens dans l'esprit de la fée en lisant cet article : " scientifiquement " et " légendes " . Puis son regard se porta au petite groupe d'enfants qui rentraient chez eux . Ils ne souriaient pas . Les enfants ne souriaient plus . Ils ne riaient plus . Entre eux , ils parlaient avec regret de l'ancien temps où la lumière arrivait dans leur chambre simplement en appuyant sur un bouton . De la même façon , attiré par le goût de l'interdit , ils parlaient en chuchotant des miracles des matérias dont on avait interdit l'utilisation .

S'il y avait un nom à donner à ce nouveau démon qui atteignait l'être humain , cela ne pouvait être que le " désenchantement du monde " . Les gens ne croyaient plus en la magie . Ils ne croyaient plus en quelque chose de surnaturel . Ils ne croyaient plus en rien . Cet étrange mal était apparu après le démantèlement de la Shinra et la chute du météore . Les humains avaient enfin compris qu'il fallait préserver la planète et arrêter d'exploiter la rivière de la vie . Ainsi , tous les réacteurs Mako avaient été détruits et , de la même manière , on avait interdit l'usage des matérias . Mais cela avait désormais des retombées sur tout le monde jusqu'alors trop dépendant de la Shinra .

La fée s'attarda à l'intérieur de l'église des Taudis . Il n'y avait même plus de fleurs . Plus personne ne venait s'y recueillir . On avait cassé tous les vitraux et les débris jonchaient le sol de l'édifice . Les gens ne croyaient plus en rien sauf en la science . On oubliait les légendes des Cétras , celles des dieux punis par leur arrogance à servir les humains . Ce mal rongeait les coeurs petit à petit , jusqu'au coeur des enfants ne croyant plus au cycle de la vie représentée par la rivière de la vie ou à la terre promise . On voulait que nos enfants aient un esprit rationnel pour éviter les erreurs du passé . On avait remplacé le phénomène magique des matérias par une explication scientifique basée sur la condensation de la Mako .

Il fallait faire quelque chose . Pendant les deux années qui avaient suivi la chute du météore , elle avait voulu ignoré ce mal . Mais la réalité était bien là . Il fallait faire quelque chose . Il fallait rendre aux enfants les rires , aux esprits , les croyances , aux humains , les plaisirs de la vie et non pas l'amertume de survivre .

- Triste spectacle , n'est-ce pas .

Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir sa mère apparaître . Elle se pensa que , si quelqu'un devait ressemblait à une fée , c'était bien elle avec sa robe aux étranges couleurs du ciel . Même ses ailes blanches fantômes lui donnaient un air angélique qui rendaient son " rôle " plus crédible .

Il lui revenait à l'esprit l'image d'une fée dans son livre d'illustration qu'on lui avait offert lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille . Aujourd'hui , cette image se superposait naturellement à celle de sa mère .

- On ne peut rien faire ? Demanda-t-elle en attardant son regard sur l'église des taudis .

- Nous avons encore une chance . Nous avons encore une chance , Aéris , répéta-t-elle sur un ton qui essayait surtout de convaincre elle-même .

Puis , en silence , comme elles étaient venues , les deux fées disparurent dans une brume blanche qui éclaira un bref instant l'obscurité environnante des taudis de Midgar .

- Clad , viens te baigner .

Clad regarda en soupirant Tifa qui essayait encore de l'attirer dans l'eau . Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la plage qui était devenue souvent déserte . Autrefois , beaucoup de vacanciers , de surfeurs s'y retrouvaient . Mais aujourd'hui , peu de personnes venaient se détendre au bord de l'eau . Finalement , il marmonna une réponse à Tifa et repartit en direction de sa maison de Costa del Sol . Il n'avait pu se résigner à revenir à Nibelheim deux ans plus tôt après leur combat contre Séphiroth . Cette ville n'était plus le Nibelheim insouciant et chaleureux de son enfance . Elle était devenue lourde et oppressante et il n'avait éprouvé aucun regret à aller vivre avec Tifa dans la villa de Costa del Sol .

Pourtant , aujourd'hui , il trouvait que cette ville ressemblait de plus en plus à Nibelheim . Il ne savait pas pourquoi ces réflexions lui venaient mais cette ville aussi devenait lourde et oppressante dans son atmosphère .

Tifa soupira en voyant Clad rentrer chez eux . Elle n'arrivait pas à le divertir . Pourtant , ce n'était pas faute de vouloir . Malgré tout , il était de plus en plus soucieux et il devenait distant avec elle . Elle se doutait un peu de ce qui n'allait pas entre eux . Il resterait toujours une ombre à leur relation . Elle , bien sûr . Aéris Gainsborough . Le hasard avait voulu qu'il la rencontre quelques temps après qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Midgar . Puis , à trois , ils avaient parcouru le monde à la poursuite de Séphiroth toujours en vie . Elle avait même abandonné un groupe de rebelle pour les suivre . Aujourd'hui , ils avaient gagné mais Aéris était morte . Il ne l'avait jamais oublié . Il se sentait peut-être même coupable de sa mort . Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'aborder le sujet avec lui . Elle attendait le bon moment . Il lui fallait un peu de temps . Toujours un peu de temps . C'était son éternel problème . Le temps .

Finalement , elle réussit à se décider et elle sortit de l'eau pour rejoindre Clad . Au passage , elle nota qu'il n'y avait encore personne dans les rues . Tout au plus , quelques vacanciers qui regardaient la mer par les fenêtres d'un air mélancolique . Mais où était donc passée la ville touristique qui l'avait séduite il y a deux ans ?

Une fois dans leur villa , elle ne fut pas de surprise de voir qu'il tenait dans ses mains l'une des matérias . Le regard bleu se perdait dans ce globe , dans ses souvenirs . Il se rappela la matéria blanche qu'il avait touché . Il se rappelait son visage .

Soudain , une lumière qui surgit au milieu de la pièce l'obligea à protéger ses yeux . Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Malgré que Tifa avait fermé les yeux , elle pouvait tout de même sentir l'intensité de cette lumière . Enfin , la lumière sembla s'affaiblir et elle put rouvrir les yeux . Un cri s'étouffa dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut une silhouette humaine .

Clad regarda cette apparition . Une femme se tenait majestueusement devant lui . Mais sa peau semblait être faite de lumière comme son étrange robe couleur du ciel . Il ne pouvait pas mettre un âge sur ce visage irréel . Il paraissait encore jeune , peut-être à cause de l'éclat des grands yeux d'ambrés . Pourtant , sa longue chevelure brune avait des reflets argentés qui trahissaient un âge plus avancé . Au passage , il remarqua les ailes blanches transparentes qu'il pouvait distingué . Il avait l'impression de connaître cette femme . Ses traits lui semblaient vaguement familiers .

- Cherches dans tes souvenirs . Tu me connais d'une certaine manière .

La voix mélodieuse et douce était à l'image de cette femme qui inspirait la bienveillance et le respect .

- Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?

L'apparition eut un étrange sourire indulgent .

- Vos scientifiques direz que je suis une hallucination dû à une trop grande exposition à la Mako . Mais je suis bien réelle . Maintenant , écoutes-moi , jeune héros . Tu as été choisi pour sauver quelque chose de précieux pour la survie de ce monde . Pour cela , tu devras partir au-delà des mers et des montagnes vers une ville appelé Eden . Quant tu arriveras dans cette ville , tu devras te rendre au château . Là-bas , quelqu'un t'attendra pour réaliser un souhait . Tu devras exprimer ton voeu .

Clad écouta cette femme , partagé entre le scepticisme et la surprise . Il observa un instant Tifa pour être sûr que cette apparition existait bien . Mais il ne lut qu'une étrange crainte dans le regard de la jeune fille et cela le laissa encore plus perplexe . Car cette femme n'avait rien d'effrayant . Au contraire , elle avait quelque chose de rassurant . Elle lui faisait penser à un ange si cela existé . Mais tout le monde savait que c'était des créatures imaginaires . Voyant que l'apparition l'observait , il se sentit obligé de parler pour interrompre cet examen . En effet , il avait l'impression d'être mis à jour face à cette présence .

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est si précieux pour la survie du monde ?

A ce moment , l'éclat d'or des yeux de l'illusion s'intensifia pour devenir indéchiffrable .

- C'est à toi de le découvrir . Si tu ne le découvres pas , alors ce voyage n'aura servi à rien . Je ne peux que te donner un conseil . Tu devras regarder autours de toi et en toi .

- Pourquoi lui ?

Clad se retourna étonné vers Tifa . Jusqu'alors , elle n'avait prononcé aucun mot . Mais elle avait posé la question d'un ton sévère , presque rancunier.

- Parce qu'il en a été décidé ainsi .

Les deux amis durent de nouveau se protéger les yeux lorsque la femme disparut sur cette dernière phrase . Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent , tout était redevenu normal et Clad se demanda s'il avait bien vu et entendu cette femme . Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir l'avait troublé . Quelque chose lui murmurant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé .

Face au regard interrogatif de Tifa , il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension .

On sentait encore un étrange parfum pénétrant dans la pièce , un parfum qui lui rappelait des fleurs , comme ultime preuve de ce qu'il avait vu .

- Que vas-tu faire ?

Tifa avait eu du mal à poser la question . Elle avait bien remarquer la ressemblance de cette femme . Visiblement , Clad n'y avait pas fait attention .

- J'en sais rien , répondit-il simplement . J'étais en train de rentrer de la plage et voilà que l'on voudrait que j'aille dans une ville qu'on connaît même pas pour chercher un truc qu'on connaît pas . J'aimerais croire que ce que j'ai vu est la vérité mais j'ai appris à me méfier .

Ce soir-là , Tifa resta longtemps au bord de la plage à observer les même étoiles qui les avaient vus faire leur promesse . Elle avait bien noté la ressemblance de la femme avec ce fantôme qui restait entre elle et Clad . S'il avait des hésitations , c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié la manière dont Séphiroth l'avait manipulé . Il se méfiait maintenant de ce qu'il croyait être vrai . Il avait cru poursuivre Séphiroth pour se venger jusqu'au cratère Nord alors que c'était lui qui l'avait "appelé" . Elle était persuadée au fond d'elle-même que Clad avait remarqué la ressemblance . Mais sa méfiance qu'il s'était naturellement forgé avait pris le dessus . De toute façon , si cette illusion avait une quelconque ressemblance avec Aéris , c'était qu'il y avait un danger réel et que le voyage était important . Aéris était la bonté même et elle n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour sauver ce monde . Ironie de la vie . Les gens savaient maintenant la bataille qu'ils avaient menée contre Séphiroth . Mais personne ne savait le véritable sauveur : Aéris .

La raison la poussait donc à soutenir Clad dans ce voyage . Dans un autre côté , la jalousie , si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi , lui disait que Clad allait s'éloigner d'elle une fois de plus et peut-être de manière définitive cette fois-ci . De toute façon , elle n'était pas capable de telle bassesses . Elle se leva donc et regarda une dernière fois les étoiles en se souvenant de leur promesse . Puis elle leur tourna le dos et , résignée , elle alla voir Clad .

Clad trouva Tifa bien soucieuse . Pourtant , il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'elle lui conseilla de partir .

- Et cela te changera de voyager un peu . Bien sûr , je t'accompagne , se força-t-elle de sourire . On préparera les deux chocobos demain .

Clad sourit à Tifa . En deux minutes , elle avait réussi à le convaincre alors qu'il avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs heures sans pouvoir prendre une décision .

- Merci , Tifa . Je sais que quoi qu'il arrive , je pourrai toujours compter sur toi .

Oui , pensa-t-elle , avec amertume , quoi qu'il arrivait , il pouvait toujours compter sur elle .

Le lendemain matin , ils sortirent les deux chocobos dorés qui étaient contents de reprendre du service .

Clad regarda une dernière fois la ville , se demandant quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait . Allait-il seulement revenir ? De toute façon , durant ces deux années , il ne s'était arrêté ici que pour se poser à un endroit d'une certaine manière . Et le hasard avait voulu que ce soit cette ville . Mais cela aurait pu être une autre ville comme Icicle . Il eut un sourire en comparant la ville dorée de Costa del Sol à la ville où les neiges étaient éternelles . Dire qu'il y a deux ans , tout cela aurait pu disparaître .

- Tu as pris les matérias ! Mais on n'a plus le droit de s'en servir .

La réflexion de Tifa interrompit ses pensées .

- On ne sait jamais .

Ils se mirent d'accord pour la destination . Midgar , grâce à ses nombreux scientifiques , pourrait leur apprendre quelque chose sur cette mystérieuse ville . Pourtant , pensa Clad , c'était une question idiote à poser mais il fallait tout de même la poser . Ils étaient sensés sauver quoi ?

Les chocobos se mirent en route . La dernière vision de Tifa fut pour la plage qui était encore une fois complètement déserte . Or , c'était l'heure la plus agréable de la journée pour s'amuser .

Les chocobos dorés apparaissaient comme un rayon de soleil au milieu de la ville de métal .

- On va où ?

- Et si on allait voir Elmyra ? Elle pourrait nous renseigner sur la ville .

Clad ne nota pas que Tifa se forçait presque à sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers le secteur 5 . Mais ils furent surpris de voir que la maison était abandonnée . D'ailleurs , il n'y avait plus aucune fleur dans les environs .

- Elmyra ? Elle a déménagé sur la plaque avec son nouveau mari Barrett .

Les deux se regardèrent .

- Barrett Wallace , hasarda Clad .

L'homme hocha la tête affirmativement . Finalement , les deux amis se retrouvèrent sur la plaque , devant un bâtiment qui aurait pu passer pour le siège de la Shinra . La CICSG .

Tifa lût le sigle

- Centre d'information de la confédération scientifique et du gouvernement .

- Une sorte de bibliothèque et de mairie , résuma Clad plus simplement .

Finalement , ils arrivèrent dans un bureau .

- Clad , Tifa , ça fait plaisir de vous voir .

La poignet de main de Barett fit lâcher une grimace à Clad qui sentit ses doigts se tordre . Toujours aussi brutal dans ses manières . Il se rappelait encore comment cet homme avait refusé de les accompagner après la destruction des taudis du secteur 7 par la Shinra .

- Eh bien , je m'occupe fit-il en grimaçant . Je suis le leader d'Avalanche qui est devenu une sorte de parti politique maintenant . La Shinra n'est plus mais il reste beaucoup à faire si on veut sauver la planète . Mais il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un .

Barrett les poussa dans une pièce où Clad se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une sorte de Mog géant en peluche .

- Je vous présente Reeve qui coopère largement au démantèlement total des dernières traces de la Shinra . Ne vous fiez pas à ses apparences de petit fonctionnaire . En fait , c'est quelqu'un de fréquentable si on exclue qu'il a travaillé pour la Shinra .

Clad regarda la peluche en se demandant si Barett avait pété les plombs à travailler ici .

- Je suppose que c'est un compliment , venant de toi , d'être fréquentable .

Tifa étouffa un rire en voyant la tête de Clad alors que le fonctionnaire s'adressait à Barrett avec une sorte de chat sur les épaules .

- C'est un plaisir de rencontrer les deux jeunes gens qui nous ont sauvés du météore . Mais que venez-vous faire ici ?

Rapidement Clad leur expliqua la situation et , pour toute réponse , Reeve les emmena dans une pièce où se tenait un ordinateur . Il pianota quelques touches puis lut sur l'écran . Tifa regarda le chat , se demandant s'il comprenait de quoi ils parlaient . Il était penché sur l'épaule de Reeve en regardant l'écran et elle avait l'impression que les yeux parcouraient les différentes lignes comme s'il était en train de lire .

- Nos archives n'ont rien sur une ville appelée Eden .

- C'est fiable , demanda Clad sceptique .

- Bien sûr que c'est fiable , s'indigna Reeve . Cet ordinateur a en mémoire tous les rapports et compte-rendus de nos scientifiques depuis le commencement de la Shinra .

- Pas la peine de s'énerver le calma Clad . C'est juste que je doute de ...

- Vous devriez peut-être demander conseil à Red XIII , suggéra Barrett . C'est une sorte de sage qu'on avait libéré d'un labo de la Shinra qui faisait des expérience sur lui . Il est assez calé .

- Ce n'est pas très rigoureux comme méthode , contesta Reeve . Il parle de vieilles légendes alors que nous avons tous les rapports de nos savants depuis les soixante dernières années .

Clad et Tifa eurent droit à une leçon sur les apports de la science qui , bien utilisée , pouvait permettre de comprendre des légendes déformées par le temps de faits réels qui ...

- Ça suffit , l'interrompit Barrett . J'entends ça tout les jours . Bon , on arrête là et je vous invite à la maison . Elmyra sera heureuse de vous voir .

- Mais on doit ...

- Ce soir , trancha Barrett .

- Euh , c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Tifa en désignant le chat qui rejoignait le mog dans l'autre pièce .

- Il s'appelle Cait Sith , répondit Reeve . Il lit les lignes de la main .

- Un jouet intelligent quoi .

- Oui car il est limité dans son fonctionnement . Il obéit à moi .

Clad eut l'impression que le chat l'observait attentivement . Pourtant , c'était idiot puisque ce n'était qu'un jouet . Reeve suggéra à Cait Sith de lire l'avenir de Clad . Le mog effectua une sorte de danse puis il tendit un bout de papier à Clad .

- Ce que tu cherches est sous tes yeux . Bientôt , tu auras à faire un choix décisif pour ton bonheur .

- C'est vague ...

- Et peu fiable , compléta Reeve . C'est surtout un passe-temps . Il faut bien que cette machine ait une activité .

Finalement , Reeve ferma la porte sur Cait Sith qu'il avait débranché mais dont le regard avait gardé une certaine détermination .

Clad et Tifa furent heureux de retrouver Elmyra et le dîner chez Barrett fut convivial . On évita tout de même de parler de tout ce qui touchait Aéris . A la fin de la soirée , Barrett et Clad se retrouvèrent dehors , devant la maison à parler .

- C'est bizarre de te retrouver en gentil administrateur marié , plaisanta Clad . La dernière fois que l'on sait vu ...

Clad n'osait continuer constatant la bêtise qu'il avait faite . Il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler de ...

- C'était devant les ruines du secteur 7 acheva-t-il d'une voix lointaine . Toi , Tifa et Aéris , vous avez grimpé pour aider Avalanche à sauver le pilier ... Quand , j'y repense . Jess , Wedge , Biggs dans la tour ... Le pire , cela a été pour Marlène . Je ne l'ai même pas mise en sécurité .

Clad regarda son ami essuyer ses yeux pour cacher les larmes qui étaient apparues quelques instants auparavant . Marlère , elle aussi , une fille en robe rose .

- Après , je me suis complètement consacré au démantèlement de la Shinra . Entre deux, j'ai rencontré Elmyra et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait des points en commun . Aéris notamment . Elle aussi ... Elle a perdu sa fille . C'est étrange . Je me suis toujours plus consacré aux intérêts de tout le monde comme la planète , la lutte contre la Shinra , tout ça , au détriment de ma propre fille qui m'attendait toute seule à la maison .

- Ça fait étrange de vous revoir mariée à un de nos amis .

De l'autre côté du mur , Tifa aidait Elmyra à débarrasser . Elmyra acquiesça avec un sourire . Elles continuèrent à bavarder . C'était surtout Tifa qui faisait la conversation . Elle cherchait soigneusement de quoi elles pouvaient parler mais chaque sujet s'épuisait très vite et un long silence s'installa dans la pièce . La jeune fille se sentit de plus en plus gênée de ne pas ...

- Quel voeu feras-tu ?

- Pardon ?  
Tifa dévisagea Elmyra qui l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu .

- Si j'ai bien compris , chaque personne qui va à l'Eden voit son voeu se réaliser . Donc tu pourras en formuler un , toi aussi .

Tifa regarda Elmyra longuement , s'interrogeant sur ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé .

- Je ne sais pas . J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse .

" Non , il me manque quelque chose pour être heureuse "

Elmyra continuait à laver les assiettes tandis que Tifa les essuyait une par une , plongée dans ses pensées . La voix d'Elmyra lui parvenait lointaine .

- Tu as de la chance d'être arriver au point où on n'attend plus rien de la vie . Comme cela , tu peux pleinement en profiter , sans te demander ce qu'il manque à ton existence . Tu prends moi . Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma nouvelle vie avec Barrett . Mais il manque quelque chose.

" Il me manque l'amour de Clad "

- Il me manque un enfant , je pense . J'aurais bien voulu connaître la petite Marlène . Ce n'est pas que je veux remplacer Aéris par quelqu'un d'autre .

" Serai-je capable de remplacer Aéris dans le coeur de Clad ? "

- Nous revoilà .

Tifa rendit son sourire à Clad qui venait de rentrer suivi de Barrett . Ils discutèrent encore tard, Barrett leur expliquant comment trouver le sage Red XIII . Finalement , les plus jeunes allèrent se coucher . Il ne restait maintenant plus que Barrett qui restait dans l'obscurité du salon . Il se rappela mot à mot la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Clad .

" Je me suis toujours plus consacré aux intêrêts de tout le monde comme la planète , la lutte contre la Shinra , tout ça , au détriment de ma propre fille qui m'attendait toute seule à la maison . "

Il s'était consacré à des choses bien trop vagues au détriment des personnes qu'il aimait . Cela avait d'abord été sa première femme , se souciant surtout des intérêts de la communauté que formait Corel alors . Puis Marlène lorsqu'il avait été considéré à juste titre comme un terroriste . Et maintenant , c'était Elmyra . C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il l'avait invité au restaurant ? Au lieu de ça , il passait son temps avec Reeve pour travailler sur ce qui pourrait améliorer la vie des gens . Ils étaient abandonnés à eux-même car leur vie quotidienne avait toujours été dépendante de la Shinra et de la Mako . Maintenant , il voulait leur rendre de nouveau le confort tout en préservant la planète . Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait rendre Elmyra heureuse .

- Tu devrais partir avec eux .

Barrett se retourna pour trouver Elmyra qui s'était levée . C'était bien une manie de sa femme que de marcher en silence et de le prendre par surprise . Dans l'obscurité , le fait que l'on ne pouvait clairement la distinguer la rendait encore plus fragile . Sa chemise de nuit blanche et sa démarche silencieuse lui donnait même l'illusion de la transparence qui sied au fantôme .

- Partir avec eux !

- Tu as toujours pensé aux autres . Il est peut-être temps de penser à toi aujourd'hui ajouta-t-elle . Cela ne peux que tu faire du bien .

- Mais ... Et toi ... Je pense à toi aussi et ...

Elmyra eut un sourire indulgent envers son mari .

- Cela te permettrait de faire le point avec toi-même . Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi . Je suis déjà restée à la maison à attendre .

- Que quelqu'un revienne et , à chaque fois , cette personne n'est jamais revenu .

- Et toi , c'est le contraire . Tu es parti et à chaque fois que tu revenais , personne ne t'attendait . Cela serra un bon moyen à tous les deux d'exorciser nos peurs . Tu sauras que je t'attendrai et tu serras là.

- Tu sauras que je reviendrai et nous serons là .

Le lendemain , Clad et Tifa furent surpris de voir Barrett leur disant simplement qu'il les accompagnait . Elmyra regarda son mari s'éloigner . Elle avait voulu qu'il parte pour qu'il lui revienne plus vite . Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de vivre avec leur fantôme pour penser à l'avenir . Aéris , son premier mari pour elle . Marlène , sa première femme pour lui . Chacun avait besoin de réfléchir sur les changements qui étaient intervenus dans leur vie . Et au plus profond d'elle-même , elle savait qu'il reviendrait . Au plus profond d'elle-même . Un enfant , cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu les rires d'une petite fille .

- Vous pouvez m'attendre ?

Clad , Tifa et Barrett se retournèrent pour regarder la petite silhouette qui arrivait en sautillant. - Cait Sith ! Mais ...

- Reeve veut que je vous accompagne .

- C'est vrai ça ? Demanda Barrett en fronçant les sourcils .

Le mog , comme le chat qui le lui avait ordonné , se tordit les doigts .Voyant que Barrett hésitait , il se tourna vers Tifa et Clad avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre le miel d'une ruche .

- Je peux venir ?

- Reeve dira rien ? Demanda Clad à Barrett .

- Je penses pas . S'il est là , c'est que , d'une certaine manière , Reeve est d'accord .

Finalement , les quatre se mirent en route jusqu'à Canyon Cosmos et ils arrivèrent le soir alors que la nuit tombait . Les deux chocobos dorés , habitués à une seule personne sur leur dos , furent heureux d'être arrivés et de pouvoir tomber par terre tout à leur aise . Clad connaissait cette ville pour y avoir déjà passé lors de la panne du buggy mais il fut surpris de voir le feu du village éteint . Or , selon d'anciennes croyances , on entretenait toujours ce feu .

- Tu te dépêches Clad ?

- Oui , j'arrive .

Il porta une dernière fois son regard sur les cendres . Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour ce feu ? Ce n'était que des croyances après tout . Il se rappelait le discours de Reeve . Les légendes inspirées de faits réels mais déformées . Après tout , quel était l'intérêt d'entretenir une flamme ?

- Clad , Tifa , je vous présente Red XIII ou Nanaki de son vrai nom .

Les deux se regardèrent en voyant le fauve désigné comme le sage . Après le mog géant , on leur faisait le coup avec un loup cette fois . Et Barrett qui avait l'air tellement naturel en lui expliquant le but de leur visite !

- Eden . Ça fait longtemps que plus personne n'en parle . C'est une légende au même titre que celles de la terre promise .

Tifa regarda Clad de ses yeux agrandis par la surprise . Clad ne trouva qu'à hausser les épaules une fois de plus tandis que le fauve se tenait le menton d'une patte , donnant l'impression de réfléchir profondément .

- En fait , Eden n'est pas vraiment une ville . C'est plutôt un monde qui n'obéit pas à notre logique . Comprenez par là que ce lieu n'est pas rationnel . Tout ce qui est impossible ici est possible là-bas . On prétend qu'aucun mortel n'a jamais réussi à y pénétrer .

- Pourtant remarqua Clad , si des légendes en parlent , c'est que quelqu'un y est déjà allé . C'est Reeve qui parlait que les légendes s'appuyaient sur des faits réels déformés par le temps .

Clad eut l'impression que Red XIII sondait son âme alors qu'il le dévisageait .

- Ta remarque est pertinente ainsi que le point de vue de Reeve mais qu'appelles-tu des faits réels ? Ce que l'on peut expliquer rationnellement ou ce que l'on accepte comme vérité ?

- Euh ... C'est quoi la différence ?

- Je crois que tu as déjà rencontré mon grand-père Bugenhagen . Il parlait de Midgar comme d'un danger car elle nous faisait perdre le sens de la perspective en nous faisant regarder trop haut au-dessus de soi . Comprends par là qu'il faut avoir des rêves tout en gardant une sagesse qui nous modérera . On est alors prêt à accepter des faits comme vérité alors qu'ils ne sont pas prouvés . Tu peux appeler cela la foi . Sinon , nous succombons à la tentation de voir nos rêves se réaliser si on regarde trop haut . Là a été l'erreur de la Shinra : Elle a cru en des choses mais elle a tout fait pour vouloir se les approprier , comme la terre promise . Mais il ne faut pas non plus garder son regard au sol car alors , on devient aveugle aux choses qui nous entoure et on ne croit alors que ce que l'on voit . Or , vu que nous ne voyons par grand chose , par définition , nous ne pouvons pas croire à grand chose . C'est un peu cet état d'esprit aujourd'hui , notamment chez Reeve lorsqu'il parle des légendes ... Mais je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment compris ce que j'ai dit , soupira-t-il en voyant Clad tentant de saisir le sens des paroles .

- Tu peux nous en dire plus sur Eden , demanda Tifa pour combler le silence .

- On dit que celui qui arrive au château peut alors exprimer un voeu qu'il verra se réaliser . Mais les épreuves sont nombreuses avant d'y parvenir .

- Si on y va tous , l'interrompit Barrett , chacun pourra exprimer un voeu . Intéressant , ça .

A ce moment-là , personne ne remarqua l'étrange lueur de convoitise dans les yeux de Cait Sith . Chacun était plongé dans ses propres réflexions devant cette simple révélation .

- Mais on doit aller où pour trouver Eden ?

- Ça , bonne question répondit simplement Red XIII . Le seule indice que l'on a est celui laissé par des textes Cétras . Il faut escalader une montagne renfermant à sa base une matéria légendaire qui amplifie la magie . En plus , elle n'est accessible que par des créatures légendaires .

- Ils parlent peut-être de la matéria quadruple magie . Seul les chocobos dorés peuvent l'atteindre . Et on l'a trouvée dans une grotte au pied d'une montagne expliqua Clad .

- Vous pouvez nous montrer cette matéria ? Demanda Red XIII intrigué .

- Oui , elle est restée auprès des chocobos .

Cait Sith partit le premier en direction des chocobos restés à l'extérieur de la ville . Les autres suivirent , chacun posant encore des questions à Red XIII . Enfin , ce fut ce dernier qui posa une question gênante qui installa la gêne .

- Et cette Cétra que grand-père a vu , qu'est-elle devenue ? J'aurais bien voulu la voir .

Chacun se regarda , mal à l'aise , attendant qu'un autre réponde pour Nanaki qui ...

- Venez . On a volé les matérias .

Cait Sith arriva en sautillant le plus vite qu'il pouvait . Tout de suite , Clad fut le premier à se diriger vers les deux chocobos qui étaient toujours en train de se reposer . Mais il remarqua que le sac contenant les matérias n'était plus là . Barrett étouffa un juron tandis que Tifa vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien d'autre . Clad regarda aux alentours en compagnie de Red XIII . D'ailleurs celui-ci releva le museau du sol et ordonna à Clad de le suivre . Il ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et il se lança à la suite du fauve dans les hauts plateaux désertiques de Canyon Cosmos .

- Mais ils sont partis , s'étonna Tifa en scrutant l'obscurité aux alentours .

- Red XIII a peut-être une piste . Ne t'en fais pas . Il connaît bien la région . Mais ils auraient pu nous attendre .

Clad continuait de poursuivre le fauve et il trébucha plusieurs fois dans l'obscurité grimpant comme il pouvait . Son seul indice pour le guider était le bruit de pas de Red XIII qui résonnait . Ce dernier s'arrêtait souvent pour attendre le jeune homme . Soudain , Clad tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de jappement qui aurait pu venir d'un chien quelconque . Puis il entendit des grognements au-dessus de lui et un cri parfaitement humain .

- Espèce de chien , tu m'as mordue . Ca t'apprendra à t'en prendre à moi .

Clad se hissait enfin sur le sommet de la plate-forme rocheuse lorsque la lueur de la lune lui dévoila la scène . Red XIII était à terre tandis qu'un humain allait lui donner un nouveau coup de son arme . Tout de suite , il sortit son énorme épée de son fourreau pour s'interposer entre le voleur et Red XIII . Sa lame se heurta à l'arme de l'assaillant qui lui rappelait un boomerang . Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un en face de l'autre par arme interposée . Puis Clad poussa le plus loin possible de lui l'ennemi qui trébucha pour mieux lui lancer une attaque . Mais il dût reconnaître que si par la force , il avait le dessus , l'adversaire lui l'emportait sur la souplesse . Il fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsque le voleur se releva aussitôt par un saut et de nouveau , il bloqua la lame de Clad par son arme . Le combat dura encore quelques temps . Dans la nuit , seuls les étincelles des armes s'entrechoquant donnaient une idée du combat à Red XIII . Chacun esquivait la lame pour aussitôt attaquer . L'un l'emportait par la force et la précision mais le voleur était très rapide . Finalement, Clad voyant le combat s'éterniser , il sortit son limit Contre-taillade . Mais il suspendit lorsqu'il découvrit le visage de l'adversaire à terre .

- Mais c'est une fille .

- Et alors , ça pose un problème ? Et d'ailleurs , t'as de la chance que j'ai pas sorti mon super cous sinon t'aurais pas fait long feu .

- Bien sûr , fit Clad ironique en rangeant son épée .

Il reprit des épaules de la fille son sac contenant toutes les matérias . Il lança une Potion-X sur Red XIII pour le soigner . Celui-ci regarda attentivement la jeune voleuse .

- Si j'avais su que c'était une enfant , je ...

- Une enfant ! Je suis pas une enfant répondit-elle véxée . J'ai 18 ans , je suis majeure . Bon , on reprend le match . Eh , oh .

Mais voyant que Clad et Red XIII s'éloignaient déjà , elle n'eut aucune hésitation et elle courut pour les rejoindre . Après tout , il n'était pas dit que Yuffie Kisaragi laisse de telles matérias .

Tifa , Barrett et Caith Sith furent soulagés de voir dans l'obscurité la lueur de la queue de Red XIII qui se rapprochait . Clad leur montra le sac de matéria intacte .

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on nous les volerait constata Tifa . Depuis la loi qui interdit leur usage , elles ne servent plus .

- Idiote , fit une voix qui arrivait dans leur direction essoufflée , ça leur donne plus de valeur . Tu crois qu'un voleur s'occupe des lois .

- Tiens , revoilà notre voleuse . Tu manques pas de courage de revenir .

- Bein quoi ? Je suis blessée à cause du chien et du hérisson . J'ai bien le droit de demander l'hospitalité pour me reposer .

Le groupe se regarda , se demandant s'il fallait rire ou réexpédier la voleuse d'où elle venait . Finalement , chacun se retrouva chez Red XIII , Tifa occupée à soigner et réprimander Yuffie pendant que les autres à côté parlaient du moyen d'aller à la montagne . Mais Yuffie n'écoutait pas les leçons de morale de Tifa , les oreilles dirigées vers l'autre pièce . Et ce qui rentrait d'un côté restait bien en place .

- Alors , tu viens aussi constata Clad à Red XIII . Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

- Eh bien , j'ai mes raisons comme chacun d'entre vous . Disons que tu peux parler d'un voyage pour approfondir mes connaissances . Après tout , comme dit le proverbe , on en apprend tout les jours .

Mais une voix de l'autre pièce leur parvint distinctement .

- C'est plutôt qu'il a un voeu à exaucer . D'ailleurs , je vais peut-être vous accompagner aussi .

- Pour mieux nous voler , fit Clad d'une voix fatigué à l'avance d'avoir à supporter cette fille .

D'ailleurs entre deux gémissements tandis que Tifa désinfectait les égratignures de Yuffie , elle réussit tout de même à parler .

- Non , pour demander qu'on ramène la Shinra .

Barrett s'étrangla tandis qu'il buvait son café et Cait Sith avait fonctionné de nouveau .

- Mais elle sort d'un des labos d'Hojo celle-là ou quoi ?

- Ça pose un problème ? Maintenant , je reconnais que les matérias ont plus de valeur et qu'elles se font rares puisqu'on n'a plus le droit de s'en servir . A moi , ça me fait trop de concurrence . Il y a de plus en plus de trafic des nostalgiques . Il y a même des collectionneurs de matérias maintenant . Avant , c'était plus marrant et je risquais moins gros puisque tout le monde en avait . Aujourd'hui , je dois faire face à des réseaux mieux organisés . C'est pas les lois que je crains . C'est les gros du milieu . En plus , à long terme , il n'y aura plus de matéria puisque la Shinra en a fabriqué avec les réacteurs Mako en plus grand nombre et les dernières resteront cachées dans des coffres-forts .

- C'est mieux que de voir la planète mourir , s'emporta Barrett . La Shinra a pompé abusivement la rivière de la vie . Elle a pompé l'énergie qui anime chaque être vivant .

- Je m'en fiche de tout ça , répliqua Yuffie . C'est pas mes problèmes . Mais si tu préfères , je formulerai mon voeu autrement et je demanderai une réserve de matérias qui ne s'épuisera jamais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie . Comme ça tout le monde est content .

- Jamais vu une égoïste pareille .

Finalement , le lendemain , les six compagnons partirent pour la citée des fusées . De là-bas , ils espéraient rencontrer le propriétaire du Hautvent qui pourrait les emmener dans les îles de Mideel . En effet , les deux chocobos de Clad avaient frôlé la crise cardiaque en constatant que chacun aurait dû porter sur leur dos trois personnes . Ils durent se résoudre à la marche à pied . Pendant le voyage , Clad réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Yuffie sur les raisons de chacun dans ce voyage . "C'est plutôt qu'il a un voeu à exaucer" . Après tout , elle n'avait pas tout fait tort . Certains l'accompagnaient uniquement pour ça . C'était égoïste d'un côté . Mais d'un autre côté , n'était-ce pas plutôt la juste récompense des efforts fournis après un tel voyage ? Cependant , lui que tirerait-il de tout ça ? Car on l'avait envoyé pour exaucer un voeu qui devait sauver le monde et non pas pour exaucer son voeu . De toute façon , il savait déjà ce qu'il aurait demandé si on lui avait laissé le choix . Il regarda les matérias . Les conservait-il simplement parce qu'il pouvait en avoir besoin ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle lui rappelait un fantôme .

- Clad , on est obligé de passer par Nibelheim ?

La voix de Tifa le ramena à la réalité . S'il voulait conserver les matérias pour mieux se souvenir , il aurait encore préféré que Nibelheim n'existe plus pour justement l'oublier .

- On n'a pas le choix .

- C'est ici qu'il y a le manoir Shinra , constata Cait Sith . Il reste des rapports au sous-sol qui n'ont jamais été classé . On pourrait peut-être trouver pour quelque chose sur l'Eden .

Finalement , aux arguments que trouvaient Tifa et Clad pour ne pas s'attarder dans cette ville , Cait Sith trouvait toujours un argument contraire . Au bout de vingt minutes , à bout d'arguments , ils suivirent la petite troupe en direction du manoir . Chacun ne dit rien lorsque Clad déclara qu'il préférait faire un tour aux étages du manoir . Soudain , son regard s'attarda sur la clef qu'il avait laissé deux ans plus tôt à côté du coffre . Vaguement dégoûté , il se rappela qu'elle ouvrait une porte renfermant des cercueils . Aéris avait préféré refermer cette pièce par respect des corps . Il se rappela avec un sourire nostalgique la façon dont Aéris l'avait réprimandé tandis qu'il avait voulu ouvrir l'un des cercueils .

- Alors , Clad ?

Il se retourna pour voir Tifa qui s'inquiétait pour lui , comme toujours . Elle remarqua la clef qu'il avait dans sa main .

- Si tu veux , on peut aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ce cercueil ?

- Bein ...

- Allez , moi , je suis curieuse .

Et cette fois , cela n'allait pas être Aéris qui allait empêcher Clad , pensa-t-elle . Mais elle se réprimanda aussitôt pour avoir de telles pensées égoïstes . Et c'était un moyen comme un autre d'exorciser les fantômes de Clad . Finalement , les deux se retrouvèrent dans la salle . Tifa se dit soudain que , certaines fois , elle devrait mieux se taire en sentant l'odeur pestilentielle de la pièce . Clad n'y prêta aucune attention et il regarda le cercueil du milieu , en meilleur état que les autres . Il poussa le couvercle et il tomba lourdement en silence dans la poussière de la pièce . Soudain , il tomba par terre surpris lorsqu'une forme s'éleva ans les airs pour se poser tranquillement sur les bords du cercueil . Tifa , elle , aidait Clad à se relever tandis qu'ils remarquèrent aux passages les deux yeux rouges qui les observaient . Le silence aurait pu durer longtemps si Clad n'avait pas dit la première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit .

- ...Bonjour.

- Fais gaffe , le mit en garde Tifa . C'est peut-être une autre expérience d'Hojo .

Soudain , Tifa marqua en mouvement de recul . Au simple nom d'Hojo , le mort-vivant avait froncé les sourcils et toute sa colère se lisait dans les yeux écarlates .

- Vous connaissez Hojo , constata Clad .

- Et Lucrécia ?

- Lucrécia répéta Clad comme un écolier qui n'avait pas compris la réponse du professeur .

Finalement , Clad dût raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur Hojo , Séphiroth par la suite à la surprise de Tifa . Elle-même avait bien essayé de poser des questions à cet homme mystérieux mais il n'était pas vraiment du genre bavard . Il est vrai que rester enfermé dans un cercueil au milieu d'autres cadavres devait rendre n'importe qui peu communicatif . Puis Clad lui parla de leur nouveau voyage et comment il était arrivé ici par hasard .

- Je vois , lâcha simplement l'homme tandis qu'il s'enfermait de nouveau dans le cercueil au grand étonnement de Clad .

Tifa se demanda si être enfermé dans un cercueil n'altérait pas aussi l'état mental . Clad tenait son menton dans ses mains , l'air songeur tandis que son regard se perdait sur le cercueil . Finalement , il tapa sur le cercueil comme s'il aurait frappé à la porte d'une maison . Mais rien ne répondit .

- Clad , on ferait mieux d'aller voir les autres .

- Mais ...

- Clad , Tifa , on a trouvé quelque chose sur l'Eden .

Barrett venait de rentrer dans la pièce l'air satisfait . Il jeta d'abord un large coup d'oeil intrigué sur la pièce puis , n'y prêtant plus attention , il tendit un paquet de feuille à Clad .

- L'Eden existerait bien . Un certain professeur Gast pensait même que c'était la destination de la terre promise .

- La terre promise ? Mais ce n'était pas le cratère dans la grotte Nord ?

- Qui sait ?

Les pensées de Clad se bousculèrent dans sa tête . Si l'Eden était la terre promise alors , il pourrait revoir Aéris ? D'après des légendes , les Cétras retournaient à la planète . Il avait interprété cela comme le fait que les Cétras retournaient à la rivière de la vie . Mais , par définition , tous le monde revenait à la rivière de la vie et ce n'était pas cela qui distinguait les Cétras des autres humains . Cela voulait dire que les Cétras avaient accès à un autre monde qui était l'Eden .

- Ce serait peut-être un Cétra , celui qui exauce les voeux , constata Red XIII qui arrivait .

- En tout cas , je me moque de l'identité de celui qui exaucera mon voeu tant qu'il se réalisera .

- De toute façon , on n'a plus rien à apprendre ici . Maintenant , il faut trouver le moyen d'atteindre l'Eden , fit remarquer Clad .

Dans l'obscurité du cercueil , la conversation lui parvenait à la fois lointaine et proche . Proche de par les voix mais lointaine car elle se perdait dans ses propres réflexions . Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus regarder l'obscurité du cercueil . Un réflexe bien futile mais qui le rassurait . Cela lui permettait de faire la distinction entre son monde de ténèbres qu'était le cercueil et sa conscience , entre ce qui aurait pu le rendre fou et ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas céder à cette douce folie . A la fois , cette tombe était effrayante de par son aspect . Elle était une prison morbide qui hanterait toujours ses souvenirs où il avait perdu la notion du temps . Mais elle avait aussi un côté rassurant car , tout le temps qu'il avait était enfermé , il n'avait eu qu'à attendre , à survivre , à ne rien faire qu'espérer s'en sortir et se venger . Il n'avait pas eu à choisir comme maintenant puisqu'il était enfin libre . Libre de partir . Ou de rester . Partir , pourquoi ? Sa vengeance s'était réalisée grâce à ce gamin qui avait tué Hojo . Il y avait aussi Séphiroth qui était mort . Séphiroth . Plus une victime qu'un monstre . Jusqu'au bout , il avait cru que Jénova était sa vraie mère . Et Lucrécia dans tout cela ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Etait-elle vraiment morte ? Et elle , monstre ou victime d'avoir laissé faire son mari ? Et lui ? Monstre ou victime ? Ou plutôt victime et monstre ?

Il entendit la porte se refermer lourdement et le bruit des pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir . Lui-même ne pouvait pas partir aussi facilement puisqu'il était prisonnier de ce qu'il était . Il aurait tellement souhaité ... Souhaité ...

Clad se retourna surpris lorsqu'il reconnut l'ombre qui arrivait en silence . On avait l'impression qu'il se fondait naturellement dans le faible éclairage du couloir .

- Exaucera-t-on mon voeu si je viens à l'Eden ?

- Euh ...oui répondit Clad d'une voix peu convaincue .

- Alors je viens .

Clad nota qu'il n'avait même pas dit " je vous accompagne " mais " je viens sur un ton " autoritaire . Il vit Yuffie trembler tandis que les deux yeux rouge la fixaient .

- Bon , on y va , conclut Clad .

Clad et Tifa n'eurent aucun regret en laissant derrière eux la ville de Nibelheim . De toute façon , celle ville n'étaient plus la leur . Elle avait brûlé il y a sept années maintenant .

" Tu devras ouvrir tes yeux . " Ouvrir les yeux à quoi ? Aux ruines de son passé qui était bien à l'image de la mascarade de vie qu'il s'était construit . Autours de toi et en toi . Cela pouvait être Nibelheim avec ses ruines et ce qu'elles représentaient pour lui . Ou quelque chose de plus proche et plus lointain à la fois . Il prit l'une des matérieas dans son sac. Toujours le même visage se dessinait dans son esprit . Qu'est-ce qui pouvait assurer la survie du monde sinon elle ? Car c'était elle qui les avait tous sauvés contre Séphiroth .

- T'es un vampire ?

- ...

- Non? Alors pourquoi t'étais dans un cercueil ?

- ...

Seul le monologue de Yuffie s'entendit dans les montagnes sans vie de Nibelheim qui étaient à l'image de celui qui aurait dû répondre à a voleuse . Les pensées de chacun se perdait dans ce paysage désolé pour échouer quelque part , dans un pays à l'image des rêves . Le cauchemar avant le rêve ? Ou le cauchemar avant la réalité des rêves ?

- #¤!

- Oui capitaine .

Chacun se regarda lorsqu'ils entendirent les insultes à travers la porte de la maison de celui que l'on appelait le Capitaine . Puis un bruit de vaisselle cassée laissa échapper une nouvelle bordée de jurons vite étouffé lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper .

- Clad , on ferait peut-être mieux de repasser plus tard suggéra Tifa .

- Il nous faut le Hautvent , trancha-t-il .

La porte qui s'ouvrit doucement interrompit la discussion et chacun détailla la petite femme brune qui portait une blouse blanche comme les scientifiques . Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les visiteurs . Puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la maison pour sortir de la maison .

- Capitaine , je dois vous laisser , j'ai ...

- Quoi ! Encore ! Tu fais que ça . C'est ça , pars pendant que je resterai seul dans cette maison et que je ...

Le flot de parole se perdit tandis qu'elle refermait la porte pour aller saluer Barrett et Red XIII qu'elle connaissait visiblement . Clad remarqua tout de même qu'elle avait quelque chose de timide et qui se ressentait fortement sur ses manières .

- Vous vous connaissez d'où , demanda Tifa .

- C'est durant l'époque où vous parcouriez la planète pour combattre Séphiroth . Nous , pendant ce temps , on essayait de trouver un moyen de battre la Shinra qui voulait repousser le météore par divers moyens . L'un d'eux avait été de balancer de la méga-matéria sur le météore grâce à la fusée .

- Vous étiez intervenus pour sauver la méga-matéria , se rappela Shéra mais la fusée avait tout de même décollé .

- Il va mieux , le Capitaine ? Interrogea Red XIII .

- On fait avec ... Je supposes que vous voulez le Hautvent .

Elle avait fait exprès de détourner la conversation mais personne n'y fit attention . Clad remarqua la gêne de plus en plus croissante au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait les raisons de son voyage .

- Je peux bien vous passer le Hautvent . Ce n'est pas ça le problème ... Mais il se trouve que ... Je suis la seule pilote maintenant et je devrais venir avec vous ... Or , le Capitaine est ...

- Mais le Capitaine n'est pas aussi un pilote , hasarda Clad .

- Clad , l'interrompit Barret , à propos de Cid , il ...

Soudain , une voix en colère retentit de l'intérieur de la maison :

- Shéra , des invités , on les reçoit à l'intérieur d'une maison .

- Oui , capitaine , s'empressa d'acquiescer la jeune femme . Vous voulez un café ? On mettra tout cela au point .

Et chacun se retrouva dans la salle à manger . Shéra s'était empressée de leur préparer du café . Clad nota la gêne croissante de Red XIII , de Barrett et même de Cait Sith qui se faisait étrangement calmes . Vincent restait impassible et Yuffie s'agitait dans tout les sens . Finalement , un bruit de grincement se fit entendre et chacun leva les yeux pour voir d'où provenait le bruit .

- Et alors , Shéra , tu ne leur a toujours pas préparé leur café ? Et vous , vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un dans une chaise roulante ?

- Mais , capitaine , il faut que je les accompagne .

Cid Highwind grommela plusieurs insultes tandis que Shéra lui exposait de nouveau les arguments . Bon sang , il le savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait piloter maintenant . Oui, il reconnaissait qu'elle savait maintenant se battre puisqu'il lui avait tout appris . Non , il ne tenait pas rigueur à Barrett et aux autres de ce qui s'était passé dans l'espace . L'espace . Ce mot prononcé dans ses pensées lui resta dans la gorge . Finalement , las , il se tourna vers Shéra .

- Laisses-moi seul pour réfléchir .

Tout cela à cause de cette plaque qui lui était tombée sur les jambes alors que c'était le moment d'évacuer . Ses jambes étaient restées trop longtemps sous la lourde plaque . Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas écouté et laissé au milieu des étoiles ? Pourquoi ? Il serait mort heureux puisqu'il avait enfin atteint son rêve . L'espace . Une nuit éternelle mais aussi magique car il avait eu le privilège de la voir . En perdant ses jambes , il avait perdu les ailes du pilote . Le grincement résonna dans la pièce tandis qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre où il pouvait distinguer la longue silhouette du Hautvent . Il aurait pu y remonter dans ce vaisseau . Il aurait pu . Mais cela n'aurait pas été lui au commande . Cela n'aurait pas été lui au gouvernail . Il n'était plus pilote mais simple passager . Il ne pouvait supporter cet état de dépendance vis-à-vis des autres. Surtout vis-à-vis des autres . C'était cela le pire . Ne plus être pilote mais simple passager .

Shéra regarda depuis l'extérieur de la maison le capitaine s'agiter dans la pièce . Elle se sentait encore plus coupable de l'avoir écouter et de le laisser seul . Tout cela était de sa faute . C'était elle qui avait insisté pour le sauver . C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé . Ce sentiment de remords était pire que celui d'avoir pris ses rêves . Au premier essai de vol , elle n'avait pris que ses rêves et il avait annulé le décollage . Mais , des années plus tard , elle lui avait pris à la fois ses jambes et à la fois sa volonté de vivre . Il se laissait aller , il devenait amère et solitaire . La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de le protéger .Et maintenant , elle savait très bien se battre . Cela avait passé le temps au capitaine de lui apprendre à piloter et à se battre . Mais , maintenant , si elle partait , qui allait s'occuper du Capitaine ?  
Elle soupira devant le seul choix qui lui restait .

Clad regarda ce qui restait de la zone de décollage de la fusée . Cela faisait étrange à Clad de ne plus la voir . Elle avait toujours fait partie du décor . La nuit n'était pas encore tombée que chacun était déjà rentré chez soi . Ici aussi , il se sentait mal à l'aise . C'était étrange comme impression mais partout où il allait , il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose . Toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait rappelait sa propre personne . On attend rien de la vie , on vit au jour le jour, on tente d'oublier quelque chose qui reste implacablement ancré dans les souvenirs . Pour lui , il l'expliquait très bien . Mais pour les autres ? Etait-ce cela son indice sur la chose la plus précieuse au monde ? Cette absence de vitalité de tout le monde . Cela ressemblait étrangement à son propre sentiment d'existence depuis la perte d'Aéris . On n'a plus goût à la vie . On veut entendre son rire , on veut la voir nous conseiller , nous rendre heureux . C'était cela pour lui la chose la plus précieuse du monde . Aéris . Soudain , il repartit vers l'auberge le coeur léger à la simple idée de peut-être la retrouver . " Tu as été choisi pour sauver quelque chose de précieux pour la survie de ce monde ." Et si c'était Aéris ?

Le lendemain , Clad respira l'air frais du matin sur le pont du Hautvent tandis que le soleil se levait . Ils étaient finalement partis . Mais cela n'avait pas été sans mal . Il avait même crû qu'ils ne partiraient jamais après les scènes d'hier soir entre Cid et Shéra . Finalement , il se rappela son soulagement lorsque Shéra était venue à l'auberge leur annoncer que le Hautvent était prêt à décoller .

- Bon sang , tout ça , c'est votre faute .

Clad soupira en se retournant tandis que le grincement de la chaise roulante de Cid lui parvenait distinctement .

- Si vous étiez pas venus , on ne m'aurait pas forcé à grimper à bord . Je voulais plus y monter . Je voulais plus mais on m'écoute jamais .

- Capitaine , Shéra m'a dit de vous rentrer car il va y avoir des turbulences .

Clad regarda l'homme d'équipage s'éloigner avec le capitaine qui ne mâchait pas ses mots pour dire ce qu'il pensait de Shéra .

Il regarda par dessus la rambarde le paysage du village de Mideel . La tâche verte de la rivière de la vie se détachait nettement alors que l'on avait reconstruit juste à côté . Puis , il vit la silhouette de la montagne , se rapprocher , se dresser prête à relever le défi des hommes qui allaient l'affronter . Son sommet se perdait dans les nuages .

- Clad , Shéra dit qu'elle ne pourra pas nous déposer au sommet . C'est est trop haut . Un dirigeable ne peut aller en moyenne qu'à 3 000 mètres d'altitude . Sinon , il devient instable et l'enveloppe pourrait se percer .

- Pourtant , on monte toujours constata Clad tandis que les parois de la montagnes se révélaient au fur et mesure qu'ils s'élevaient de plus en plus vite .

En effet , le vaisseau prenait de l'altitude très rapidement . Clad et Tifa se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du Hautvent . La première chose qu'ils virent furent les veilleuses rouges s'intensifier tandis que le signal d'alerte retentissait . Clad mit ses mains sur ses oreilles . Le sifflement lui donnait mal aux oreilles et à la tête . Etait-ce seulement le sifflement ? Non , cela était dû au fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop en hauteur . De la même façon , il sentit un poids sur l'estomac qui remontait le long de sa gorge . Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile . Le souffle du vent entra par la porte du pont laissée ouverte . Le souffle glaciale parvint au visage de Clad déformé par la douleur . Il se tenait à une rambarde pour ne pas se tordre de douleur par terre . Sa vue se brouillait mais il réussit tout de même à distinguer Tifa qui était dans le même état que lui . La porte du pont claquait , ballottée par le vent . Soudain , une lueur surgit de nulle part , pour entourer le vaisseau d'un halo blanc . A bord , tout le monde avait perdu connaissance .

Le regard de la fée aux yeux d'émeraude s'était attardé sur la verte contrée qui se perdait dans l'horizon . Quel contraste saisissant entre l'Eden et Midgar . Des rires cristallins lui parvenaient et ce qui pouvait ressemblait à des lucioles tournoya autours d'elle . Elle mit ses deux mains en coupe et l'une d'elle se posa . Elle regarda amusée la petite fée avec des ailes de papillon translucides dont la peau était de la couleur de la végétation . Puis la fée repartit en agitant ses petites ailes de papillons pour reprendre son vol parmi ses semblables en direction du palais .

Elle regarda ce château qu'elle avait vu dans l'un de ses livres d'image lorsqu'elle était petite . La réverbération du soleil sur le château de cristal créait une écharpe d'Iris et ajoutait une touche final à ce paysage féerique .

Soudain , dans le lointain , une traînée blanche se dessina dans le ciel pour tomber quelques instants plus tard . L'inquiétude fut vite remplacée par le soulagement en voyant que sa mère avait fait quelque chose . Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu .

Le chant des oiseaux . C'est la première chose qui parvint à l'esprit encore mal réveillé de Tifa . Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle les referma aussitôt lorsque le soleil l'aveugla . Elle se rappela l'ascension de plus en plus rapide du Hautvent , son malaise .

- Clad ?

Il était à côté d'elle à l'intérieur du Hautvent . Et maintenant , elle se retrouvait en pleine nature . Soudain , un bruit de feuille réveilla ses réflexes et elle se mit en garde . Quelque chose se rapprochait mais la végétation luxuriante empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit . Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir une éventuelle issue de secours mais son regard se heurta à la paroi . Elle était au pied d'une falaise tandis que cela se rapprochait . Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'un monstre surgit des fourrés . Elle regarda étonnée le dragon qui se dressait devant elle .

- Tifa , on arrive .

Elle leva la tête et ne pût s'empêcher un sourire en voyant Clad et Shéra descendre en rappel le long d'une corde pour la rejoindre . Mais le dragon n'attendit pas les renforts pour attaquer et elle n'eut que le temps de se protéger derrière des rochers tandis qu'un jet de flamme sortait de sa gueule . Une fois de plus , elle regretta de ne pas avoir de la matéria et qu'on avait interdit leur usage . Elle risqua un regard en voyant que le dragon avait décidé de changer de tactique pour s'approcher d'elle . La guerrière fut surprise par la souplesse du monstre qui n'eut aucun mal à lui flanquer un coup de patte qui la projeta au sol . Au même moment , Clad et Shéra sautaient à terre et se mettaient en garde contre le dragon . Tifa aurait souri dans d'autres circonstances en voyant la frêle silhouette de Shéra lever une lance de deux fois sa taille pour en donner un coup au dragon . D'un autre côté , elle regarda étonnée Clad qui utilisa une matéria pour la soigner . Elle se releva aussitôt et se mit au côté des deux autres combattants . Le dragon se préparait visiblement à envoyer un jet de flamme mais il hésitait sur sa cible . Il se décida enfin sur Clad mais un sort de reflet détourna l'attaque . Il en profita pour donner un coup d'épée sur l'un des flanc du dragon en même temps que Shéra qui s'occupait de l'autre flanc . Jugeant que c'était le bon moment , Tifa l'acheva avec son limite Coup météore .

- Bon , il faut remonter , maintenant s'inquiéta Shéra sinon le Capitaine va encore se plaindre .

Elle fut la première à grimper à la corde . Elle cachait bien son jeu , pensa Tifa . Soudain , son regard se posa sur Clad qui regardait la matéria de soin qu'il avait encastrée sur son épée .

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne t'es plus servi de matéria constata-t-elle .

Clad la regarda de son regard bleu profond et il y eut un silence avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Je sais mais , du haut de la falaise , lorsque je t'ai vu en danger , je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup . Je me suis alors surpris à te lancer la matéria .

- Merci , Clad fit Tifa juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur la corde pour grimper .

Clad sortit la matéria de son arme . C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il ne s'en était pas servi ? Depuis son combat contre Séphiroth . Mais sans l'interdiction , il avait déjà décidé de ne plus s'en servir . Il le savait au fond de lui pourquoi . Il avait tué Séphiroth et la mort d'Aéris était ainsi vengée . Il avait aimé sincèrement la jeune fille . En ne servant plus des matérias , il avait l'impression de la préserver . C'était une façon de dire qu'il pensait toujours à elle , qu'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné . La matéria était issue de la rivière de la vie . C'était le concentré de la mako , c'est-à-dire le concentré des âmes portées par la rivière de la vie . La matéria blanche était peut-être le concentré des âmes Cétras .

Aujourd'hui , il s'était servi de la matéria pour aider Tifa .

- Aéris , t'ai-je trahie ?

Puis , il grimpa le long de la corde pour arriver un haut de la falaise . Le Hautvent était couché sur le flanc à quelques mètres seulement du bord . Chacun s'affairait à réunir les affaires éparpillées et à faire le tri .

Soudain , un cri retentit et chacun se retourna vers Yuffie qui était tremblante .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Red XIII .

Pour toute réponse , elle désigna un point de son doigt et chacun se retourna . Elle montrait un arbre . Pourtant , il n'y avait rien sauf ...

- Un sourire ?

La silhouette d'un sourire se dessinait sur l'une des branches . Il avait quelque chose d'exagéré et il laissait une curieuse impression de malice et de moquerie .

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Soyez plus poli avec le truc .

Chacun se mit en garde devant le sourire qui avait parlé . Soudain , d'autres parties d'un corps animal apparurent , disparurent . Finalement , le corps entier se dessina sur la branche . Tous les guerriers ne purent retenir un mouvement de surprise en voyant la créature . On nota notamment le froncement de sourcil de Vincent .

- Un chat à rayure qui parle constata Barrett .

- Et alors , répliqua la voix malicieuse . Je vois bien ici un chien et un jouet qui parlent . En plus , le chien pourrait servir de lanterne avec sa queue . Plutôt pratique , concéda celui-ci . Red XIII ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement face à la désignation .

- Tu vas pouvoir nous dire où on est plaça Clad . On a eu un accident avec le vaisseau et on a échoué ici . On est loin de Medeel ?

Le chat étouffa un rire puis il répondit de son plus beau sourire .

- Ici , vous êtes sur les terres boréales de l'Eden . Et j'ajoute qu'il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'humains .

Le seul mot qu'ils retinrent furent l'Eden . Les émotions se succédèrent chez les uns les autres. La surprise , l'incompréhension , la joie , le soulagement .

- Hourra , bientôt à moi toutes les matérias .

- On est loin de la capitale ?

- Oh , non . Il vous faut aller au Sud et atteindre les terres centrales . En deux jours , vous y serez . Mais vous venez pour que l'on réalise votre voeu , je supposes .

Clad acquiesça de la tête . Le sourire du chat s'accentua pour devenir encore plus moqueur tandis que son corps disparaissait petit à petit . Il ne restait plus que son sourire suspendu dans les airs .

- Dommage pour vous .

Cette fois , il disparut complètement et chacun s'interrogea mutuellement du regard pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé .

- On se serait donc dans l'Eden ? Il faudrait demander des détails à Shéra .

Chacun se tourna vers la jeune femme qui portait toujours sa blouse de scientifique . Celle-ci se tourna derrière elle comme pour chercher une présence qui aurait pu lui confirmer ce qu'elle allait dire .

- Les membres de votre équipage prennent soin de Cid , hasarda Barrett .

- En fait , commença Shéra , quand on est arrivé au pied de la montagne , j'avais l'intention de trouver un terrain d'atterrissage à son pied . Mais des violents courants ascensionnels m'ont gênés dans les manoeuvres et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de laisser le Hautvent s'élever . Ensuite , je pense que nos malaises se sont expliqués par le fait que l'on prenait de l'altitude trop vite . Un peu comme la pression d'un sous-marin quand on descend trop rapidement . Mais après , je n'ai aucune explication .

- Il y a une autre explication .

Tout le monde se tourna vers Red XIII qui avait parlé .

- Rappelez-vous des légendes . Elles parlent de L'Eden non pas comme une ville mais comme un monde où notre logique ne s'applique plus . A mon avis , nous avons basculé dans ce monde au cour de l'ascension . Un passage a dû s'ouvrir pendant que l'on était inconscient.

- Et le chat ? Hasarda Tifa .

- De la magie répondit-il en haussant les pattes .

- C'est pas une explication , ça répliqua Barrett . Ta théorie du passage inter-dimensionnel est possible mais pour le reste , c'est critiquable .

- Pourquoi , vous les humains , vous faut-il une explication à tout , soupira Red XIII . On est dans l'Eden , vous avez rencontré un chat-fantôme , une invocation qui erre en total liberté et vous doutez de ...

- Quoi ! Le dragon était une invocation ! Mais alors , il y a des matérias dans le coin , réfléchit Yuffie de plus en plus intéressée .

- J'ai dit une invocation en liberté . Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question de savoir d'où venaient les invocations comme celles de Shiva , Ifrit ou Hadès ?

- ... non .

- Elles viennent d'ici . Tout ce monde obéit la logique qui est celle de la magie . On n'explique rien , on l'admet . On n'explique pas la présence du chat , on admet son existence , de même comme celle de l'Eden .

- Pas vraiment scientifique , plaça Cait Sith .

- Et c'est là votre problème , s'impatienta Red XIII . Vous ne croyez plus en rien tant que vous ne l'avez pas expliqué , même plus en les légendes . Ce que vous ne pouvez expliquer , vous l'ignorer purement et simplement . Vous êtes trop rationnels . J'ai l'impression que l'esprit d'Hojo s'est cloné dans tous les esprits humains .

Le regard de Clad s'attarda sur la matéria tandis que presque tout le monde s'était lancé dans un débat contre Red XIII sauf Vincent qui restait à les observait imperturbable comme d'habitude et Yuffie qui s'éloignait pour chercher des matérias . Les paroles de Red XIII faisaient son chemin dans l'esprit de Clad . C'était bien cela l'état d'esprit des gens ses derniers temps . Cela pouvait être un autre indice pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait . Pourtant , il avait crû avoir la réponse en repensant à Aéris . Soudain , il sentit un regard sur lui et il leva la tête pour voir Tifa qui le fixait .

- Et toi , Tifa , tu y crois en la magie ?

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par sa question . Pourtant , elle répondit sincère :

- Je ne sais pas . Je sais juste qu'elle ne pourra pas m'offrir ce que je souhaite si elle existe vraiment .

Elle s'éloigna tandis que chacun essayait de raisonner Red XIII .

- C'est vrai , Red , concéda Yuffie , croire en des chimères te rendra sénile avant l'âge.

- De toute façon , répliqua-t-il , toi , tu ne crois qu'en ce qui t'arrange .

Clad soupira et préféra aller vers Tifa tandis que chacun débattait sur ce que Red appelait le désenchantement du monde .

- Tout ça , c'est leur faute . On est coincé dans un monde qui n'est sur aucune carte et en plus , le Hautvent n'est plus en état .

Chacun fixait les flammes du feu qu'ils avaient allumé tandis que la nuit était tombée . Le jeu des ombres entre la nuit et le feu leur faisait oublier qu'ils étaient sensés être dans un pays merveilleux . Deux groupes se dessinaient autours du feu . L'équipage du Hautvent qui subissait les réprimandes de Cid , surtout Shéra , qui ne bronchait pas , acquiesçant même là où elle n'avait pas commis de faute . L'autre groupe formé par les compagnons de Clad restait silencieux .

- Demain , je partirai au Sud voir si le chat a dit vrai .

Clad venait enfin de briser le silence . Il attendit les réactions des uns et des autres . De toute façon , il fallait bien que quelqu'un ose et se décide .

- Je t'accompagnerai , plaça naturellement Tifa .

- Ça m'enchante pas grommela Barrett mais je viens .

- Tous ceux qui ont un intérêt à aller à la capitale devraient t'accompagner , proposa Red XIII .

Yuffie et Cait Sith acquiescèrent également . Clad ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le seul qui n'avait pas répondu et qui restait légèrement en retrait . Le jeu des flammes accentuaient encore plus l'éclat écarlate de ses yeux .

- Et toi , Vincent ?

- Je viens lâcha-t-il d'une voix neutre .

- Je vous accompagne aussi .

Tout le monde se retourna vers Shéra qui s'était levée .

- Mais Shéra , tu peux pas faire ça . Et qu'est-ce que tu y irais faire dans cette cambrousse ? fit Cid en désignant la végétation aux alentours .

- J'ai un voeu à exprimer moi aussi . Si je peux le faire , alors je le ferai et tant pis pour ce que vous me direz .

Cid manqua de lâcher sa cigarette en dévisageant cette femme si déterminée qui était pourtant bien Shéra . Un voeu . Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien souhaiter ? Elle lui avait toujours rétorqué qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie et ... Soudain , il comprit et il hésita entre l'espoir et la colère . Finalement , le second fut le plus fort .

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide . Je saurai me débrouiller tout seul , infirme ou non .

- C'est votre orgueil qui parle plaça la jeune femme d'une voix moins sûre d'elle . Cela dérange si je vous accompagne ? Demanda-t-elle à Clad en évitant de regarder le Capitaine .

- Non .

Le lendemain , les deux groupes se répartirent les affaires . L'équipage du Hautvent assura à Shéra qu'ils s'occuperaient du capitaine . Celui-ci ne s'était même pas montré . L'équipage ferait son possible pour réparer le dirigeable . Shéra acquiesça en silence et elle partit rejoindre les autres . Clad Strife , ex-mercenaire , Tifa Lockheart , ancienne hôtesse de bar , Barrett Wallace , ex-leader d'Avalanche , Red XIII , le sage , Shéra Highwind pilote , Yuffie Kisaragi , voleuse de matéria , Cait Sith , le jouet de service et Vincent Valentine , l'ex-turk .

Qu'avaient-ils donc tous en commun pour qu'ils voyagent ainsi tous ensemble . Pour certains , ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours . Pourtant , cela ne les empêchait pas de partir dans une contrée inconnue . Red XIII eut un vague sourire ironique tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route .

- Je vous dois à tous des excuses pour ce que j'ai dit hier .

- Ah , s'exclama enfin Barrett . Tu es donc prêt à reconnaître que les légendes sont la déformation par le temps de faits scientifiquement prouvés .

- Non , répliqua-t-il malicieux . Vous croyez tous en quelque chose qui dépasse les explications puisque nous allons tous vers l'inconnu dans le seul espoir de voir un de nos rêves se réaliser .

Cette fois , personne ne répondit à Nanaki . Il n'y avait rien à répondre . Il avait seulement raison , une fois de plus .

Clad regarda d'un oeil très intrigué le mûr en brique qui se dressait devant eux . Ils avaient marché toute la journée en direction du Nord . L'horizon ne leur révélait qu'une vaste plaine verdoyante . Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune forme de vie bien que chacun se sentait observé . Finalement , ils se heurtèrent à ce mur qui se dressait devant eux . Il faisait peut-être vingt mètres de haut . Par contre , il n'avait pas de côté . Yuffie avait suggéré de faire exploser le mur mais il résistait à tout leur assaut . Ils le longèrent quelques heures , surpris et incrédules devant cet obstacle inattendu dans l'espoir d'une ouverture . Clad avait essayé de l'escalader mais le mur n'offrait aucune prise . Finalement , la nuit tomba et ils allumèrent un feu . Le rire de Yuffie brisa le silence général .

- Si au moins , il y avait des matérias , je passerais le temps à en chercher .

- Mais c'est quoi ce mur , demanda Cait Sith . Ça n'a aucun sens .

- Bon sang , s'emporta Barrett , on peut pas rester comme cela bêtement à attendre .

- Effectivement .

Chacun sursauta en voyant au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient le sourire suspendu dans les airs . Puis le chat apparût complètement .

- Je constate que vous êtes au pied du mur fit-il l'air innocent .

- On se passe des blagues douteuses . C'est quoi , ce mur ?

Le chat se lissa les moustaches de ses pattes , l'air indifférent malgré toute l'attention qu'on lui portait .

- C'est simple . Il y a des créatures ici qui se méfient de vous , enfin surtout de l'un d'entre vous et elles veulent vous empêcher d'entrer dans les terres centrales . Ici , vous êtes à la frontière .

- Pourquoi on se méfierait de nous s'interrogea Tifa . Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ...

- Oh , les humains , ce n'est pas un problème . Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre des créatures aussi sceptiques que vous et les créatures magiques mais on vous tolère . En fait , le problème , c'est lui , désigna-t-il de sa griffe .

Chacun se tourna vers Vincent . Celui-ci ne réagit même pas . Seul ses yeux fixaient d'un air glacial le chat qui souriait de ses effets .

- Comprends nous . Dans notre monde , nous avons une vision beaucoup plus simpliste de la vie que vous . Il y n'a ici que des êtres issus du bien . Les créatures des ténèbres vivent sur un autre territoire .

- Et je suis sensé être quoi ?

La voix s'était faite dure , accusatrice tandis que le regard de Vincent se perdait sur les flammes.

- Un vampire hasarda Yuffie .

Mais un coup de poing de Barrett fit taire la fille .

- Des démons , répondit presque moqueur le chat . A visage humain mais des démons . Comment s'appelle le plus puissant d'entre eux ? Chaos , je crois . Ça en dit suffisamment long sur toi .

Chacun attendit une réponse de Vincent mais elle ne vint pas . Au contraire , Clad crut lire une vague douleur sur le visage tandis que les yeux se faisaient plus lointains .

- Si vous voulez que le mur disparaisse , tu n'as qu'à jurer sur ce que tu as de plus précieux que tu n'as que de bonnes attentions à l'égard des gentilles créatures sans défense que nous sommes ajouta-t-il d'un air innocent .

- A qui ?

Soudain , des points lumineux apparurent puis tournoyèrent autours d'eux . Ils semblaient sortir du sol puis s'animaient comme des lucioles . L'un d'eux se posa sur le museau de Red XIII qui regarda charmé le petite fée aux ailes translucides qui le dévisageait d'un air curieux .

Même sans le feu , il aurait fait suffisamment clair pour voir grâce à leur douce lueur . Puis elle s'envola pour rejoindre les autres qui voletaient autours de Vincent .

- Alors ? Demanda le chat .

Vincent ferma les yeux quelques instants réfléchissant rapidement . Un démon , tout cela grâce aux bons soins d'Hojo . Après tout , c'était la vérité . Il était cela . Même dans ce monde .

Pourtant , il devait reconnaître que ses créatures lui donnaient une chance en rouvrant les yeux et en fixant ses créatures aussi fragiles que des papillons . Elles le regardaient avec un vague sentiment de curiosité .

- Comment saurez-vous que je respecterai ma parole ? Ce ne sont que des mots .

- Si tu nous poses la question , c'est que tu les tiendras . Un vrai démon ne poserait même pas la question et s'empresserait de promettre tout ce que l'on voudrait entendre . Mais attention , les fées savent lire la sincérité sur les visages lorsque les émotions sont suffisamment fortes . Je suis même sûr qu'elles ont déjà percé à jour chacun d'entre vous , même lui , fit-il en désignant étrangement Red XIII qui se dévoile assez facilement contrairement à toi . Tu es quelqu'un de très renfermé mentalement et elles n'ont pu dire si tu représentais un danger pour nous . Si tu es prêt à jurer sur quelque chose que tu respectes profondément , elles te croiront . Après tout , ce n'est pas beaucoup ce que l'on te demande . A moins que ce soit le regard des autres , fit-il en désignant Clad et ses compagnons .

Ceux-ci ne disaient aucun mot et attendaient dans l'ombre du feu mais ils observaient attentivement Vincent , attendant la suite des événements . Le regard des autres . L'un des avantages à être resté enfermé dans une tombe . Il était seul . Il pouvait survivre pour lui-même à défaut de vivre pour les autres . Que voyait-on de lui ? Un démon à visage humain . Après tout , cette promesse n'était rien puisque quoi qu'il arrive , il la respecterait . Non , c'était plutôt la présence des autres qui le gênait . Faire une promesse pour soi était facile mais pour les autres , c'était autre chose . Mais mieux valait en finir tout de suite plutôt que de rester au pied du mur . Pourtant , il espérait que c'était bien des bonnes intentions qui l'animaient . Il ne savait pas trop . Après tout , qui pouvait dire si un souhait était bon ou mauvais puisqu'il était l'expression de l'égoïsme de chacun . Car c'était égoïste de vouloir quelque chose pour soi .

- Je jure sur la tête de Lucrécia que je n'ai que de bonnes intentions .

Il avait fermé les yeux . Il avait revu son visage . Au moins , c'était dit . Cette promesse était-elle seulement digne de ce visage ? Et la respecterait-il ? Après tout , qui pouvait dire quelle était la véritable nature de l'ex-turk ? Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux , la première chose qu'il vit fut les fées qui lui souriaient . Puis , elle s'envolèrent en silence vers le mur . La lumière des lucioles traversa le mur , se diffusa le long de l'obstacle qui disparut aussitôt .

- Bon , à la prochaine , fit le chat qui commençait à disparaître .

-A la prochaine , nota Clad . Cela veut dire que tu nous aideras de nouveau ?

- Cela veut surtout dire que les ennuis ne font que de commencer , sourit malicieusement le chat qui disparut l'instant d'après .

- T'es vraiment un démon , demanda curieuse Yuffie à Vincent .

Celui-ci pour toute réponse fixa les flammes en repensant à toutes les victimes qu'il avait fait en tant qu'ex-turk . Qui était le démon en lui ? L'humain ou ses autres " moi " ?

Le lendemain , ils se remirent en route . Toujours la même plaine , toujours la même végétation luxuriante .

- Eh , Clad , tu as vu cet oiseau ?

Clad regarda l'oiseau que Tifa lui désignait dans le ciel . Cet oiseau de toutes les couleurs traçait un arc-en-ciel de sa longue queue tel un artiste sur une feuille de papier . Curieusement , aujourd'hui , ils pouvaient apercevoir des animaux qui ne s'étaient pas montrés hier . Bien que craintif , la curiosité était la plus forte .

- Ils ne connaissent pas la chasse , ici , nota Barrett .

- Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'êtres humains , lui répondit Cait Sith .

Soudain , l'ex-leader d'avalanche s'arrêta de marcher en fixant étrangement Cait Sith en train d'avancer en sautillant .

- Alors , Barrett , s'enquit Shéra qui s'inquiétait toujours pour tout le monde .

- Cait , même dans ce monde , tu sembles parfaitement fonctionner alors que Reeve n'est plus dans le coin .

Mais celui-ci lui répondit par un étrange sourire de joie et se remit à avancer en sautillant . Puis une heure plus tard , la végétation se fit moins dense , puis cessa brutalement devant une falaise . Excepté Vincent , personne ne pût réprimer un cri de surprise en regardant la vallée où se détachait un immense château de cristal . Ils se mirent à compter mentalement le nombre de tourelle qu'ils distinguaient . Il était entouré d'une rivière qui paraissait trop bleu pour être vraie . Ils pouvaient distinguer un village derrière le château .

- Bon , on y va s'impatienta Yuffie . J'ai hâte d'avoir mes matérias .

- C'est désolant soupira Red XIII . Tu es devant quelque chose que tu ne verras peut-être jamais plus mais ton sens pratique prend vite le dessus .

- On va bientôt voir nos voeux se réaliser , fit Shéra d'une voix pleine d'espoir .

- A votre place , j'en serais pas si sûr .

On se retourna vers Clad qui avait parlé en fixant étrangement le paysage .

- Rappelez-vous ce qu'à dit le chat . Je trouve tout cela trop facile .

- Tu dis ça pour gagner du temps car t'as pas trouvé ton voeu s'emporta Yuffie .

- Contrairement à vous , je ne suis pas là pour un voeu personnel fit-il la voix étrangement lointaine ... On doit y aller se reprit-il étrangement .

Le groupe se remit en marche . Seule Tifa mit un certain temps à repartir . Elle avait bien deviné ce que Clad aurait voulu souhaité . Au lieu de ça , on l'avait envoyé pour demander autre chose . Elle ne regarda même pas le château alors qu'ils étaient sur le pont-levis .

- C'est pour quoi ?

Chacun regarda autours de lui pour voir qui avait parlé . Finalement , Tifa qui était la seule à fixer le sol leur désigna un lutin en livret impeccable de majordome . Yuffie eut du mal à réprimer un fou rire .

- Vous êtes des humains , constata le lutin d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il les regardait d'un air digne de ses quinze centimètres . Vous êtes ces créatures qui se servent des armes pour tuer .

Puis il disparut tout comme il était apparu au milieu du pont-levis . Le groupe s'interrogea du regard .

- C'est bon , je vais vous conduire au roi , fit le lutin qui réapparut . Suivez-moi .

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cour intérieur . Tout le monde remarqua qu'il y avait des êtres humains vraisemblablement . Pourtant , par des détails minimes , comme les ailes translucides dans le dos , on voyait que c'était autre chose . Leur regard s'attardèrent sur les montures qu'ils utilisaient et qui n'étaient que des dragons . Puis ils entrèrent dans le hall principal du château qui aurait pu rivaliser avec une cathédrale de par sa hauteur et le nombre de clef de voûte . Tout était richement décoré . Au bout du hall , un trône en or était désigné par le lutin , encadré de deux chevaliers en armure .

- Mais faites la révérence . Vous êtes devant le roi .

- Il est mal entretenu , le trône nota Yuffie . Il y a un cancrelat au milieu . C'est une honte devant tant de richesse . Vous devriez l'écraser avec votre chaussure comme cela fit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole .

Mais elle suspendit aussitôt sa chaussure au-dessus de l'insecte quand les deux chevaliers abaissèrent leur épée sur elle .

- Idiote . Créature stupide . Vous ne savez que tuer . Vous vouliez tuer notre roi qui vous fait l'insigne honneur de vous recevoir .

- Pullulu , calmes-toi , ils ne peuvent pas savoir .

Clad nota que le puluche sur le trône avait des moustaches et qu'il parlait . Se pouvait-il que ...

- Je suis le roi . Bon , venons en aux fait .Vous êtes là pour que l'on réalise votre voeu . Dites ce que vous voulez . C'est la procédure . Même ici , nous avons des coutumes qu'il faut respecter .

- Moi , je veux une réserve de matéria qui ne s'épuisera jamais .

Puis un silence s'installa , tandis que Yuffie se demandait où était le problème de dire ce que l'on voulait .

Le regard du puluche fit le tour de la petite assemblée qui se tenait silencieusement au milieu du château . Soudain , son regard s'attarda sur Red XIII . Celui-ci le remarqua , attendit une quelconque remarque impertinente sur son aspect dont il avait l'habitude .

- Je supposes que , toi, tu souhaiterais une compagne .

L'oeil unique de Red XIII observa le roi qui avançait en sautillant d'un air indulgent presque .

- Majesté , les formalités sont que ...

Mais un signe de la main de celui-ci l'interrompit tandis qu'il regardait avec crainte le fauve .

- Je supposes que c'est ça fit-il .

- Oui , ajouta simplement Red tandis que Yuffie se demandait où était le problème de ce pauvre Red .

- Bon , moi , j'aimerais qu'un ami retrouve ses jambes fit Shéra qui savait durant de brefs instants perdre sa timidité puis reprendre son air contrit .

- Moi , je suis là pour avoir une conscience .

Barrett regarda un moment Cait Sith se demandant si Reeve pouvait agir dans ce monde sur le corps en peluche . Soudain , il repensa à quelque chose .

- Bein , moi , j'aimerais bien retrouver ma fille fit-il l'air mélancolique saisissant l'occasion qui ne se renouvellerait pas .

Puis le roi sautilla vers les trois qui n'avaient rien dit . Tifa regardait tristement Clad qui lui-même réfléchissait . Au contraire , le regard de Vincent se perdait sur l'assistance qui attendait .

- Bon , je supposes que tu es le démon qui veut redevenir humain s'impatienta le roi à l'attention de Vincent .

Il dévisagea le roi , d'un air implacable , sûrement vexé d'avoir été mis à jour aussi facilement . Finalement , il ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'hôcher gravement la tête .

Puis le roi se retourna vers le couple .

- Je vous signale que c'était votre idée de départ s'impatienta Yuffie .

Clad jeta un regard sévère à la fille qui se tût aussitôt . Il savait bien pourquoi il était ici . Pour rendre ce qui était précieux au monde . Maintenant , il ne doutait plus que , dans ce monde , tout était possible , après tout ce qu'il avait vu . On pourrait donc réaliser son voeu . Pourtant , il se sentait mal à l'aise tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quel voeu exprimer .Il y en avait bien un qui lui tenait à coeur mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'il n'était pas là pour lui .

- En fait , commença Tifa en ignorant volontairement la remarque de Yuffie , moi , je n'ai pas de voeu et Clad ne s'est pas encore décidé .

Le roi les regarda tous les deux attentivement , ses mains lissants la moustache grise d'un air satisfait .

- Lui , je suis au courant , c'est autre chose . Mais , toi , tu as bien quelque chose à souhaiter .

Le regard de Tifa s'attarda quelques instants sur Clad qui la dévisageait assez surpris de son silence .

- Non , vraiment , je n'ai aucun voeu à formuler fit Tifa d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- Ça alors ! Une représentante de la race cupide qui ne veut pas faire de voeu marmonna le lutin encore présent . C'est la première fois !

Le roi sautilla de nouveau pour remonter comme il pût sur son trône puis il regarda la petite troupe qui attendait son verdict comme si leur vie en dépendait . Leur regard remplit d'espoir en disait suffisamment long et il se sentit gêné .

- En fait , lâcha-t-il enfin , je ne peux rien pour vous tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé ma véritable apparence . Je suis victime d'un sortilège que m'a jeté la sorcière de l'Est . Si vous voulez que votre souhait se réalise , il faut aller la tuer .

- Quoi ?

- Je suppose que l'on se reverra lorsque vous l'aurez tuée . Maintenant , l'audience est terminée fit-il d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion .

Les chevaliers bousculèrent la plus jeune du groupe qui osait commettre le déshonneur d'insulter leur hôte tandis que celui-ci secouait tristement la tête . Finalement , les cris de protestation se perdirent dans les couloirs et le roi se dit que jamais il n'avait autant maudit ses fonctions .

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux , majesté .

Une douce voix se fit entendre tandis que deux lumières se posaient en silence devant lui . Puis elles prirent forme humaine bien qu'un halo de lumière les entourait .

- Infalna , ta fille n'avait pas prévu qu'il se serait accompagné . Et je n'ai pas pu leur dire la vérité . Il y avait un tel espoir dans leur yeux . Pourtant , si je leur avait dit ...

- Vous avez bien fait . Ce jeune homme aura besoin d'aide . Et puis , qui sait , peut-être n'auront-ils pas besoin de vos pouvoirs pour voir leur voeu se réaliser ? Sourit-elle d'un air indulgent . La magie n'est pas qu'autours de nous , elle est aussi en nous .

- On parle des humains fit-il d'un air dubitatif . Les créatures les plus terre-à-terre que je connaisse . En plus , ils ne sont ni lumière ni obscurité . Ils sont ...

- humains , trancha indulgente la femme .

- Ce sont des créatures qui ne sont guidées que par leur cupidité aujourd'hui . Leur esprit a bien changé . Il est loin le temps de l'âge d'or où on vivait avec eux . Heureusement que nos ancêtres Cétras ont cette terre qu'est l'Eden .

- Cette terre a aussi ses défauts . La preuve , la sorcière de l'Est . Quant aux humains , la cupidité est présente à différents degrés dans leur esprit . La preuve , l'un d'entre eux n'a pas formulé de voeu .

- Oui mais le guerrier que vous avez désigné pour sauver leur planète est tenté par d'autres voeux . Les choses ne vont pas être faciles pour ces créatures .

- Vous vous faites bien du souci pour des créatures que vous méprisez , remarqua-t-elle.

- J'espère sincèrement qu'ils n'auront pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien lâcha-t-il enfin. Les vieux ne dépendent pas de moi mais bien d'eux .

Les huit compagnons tinrent conseil tandis qu'on les avait raccompagnés à la sortie . Personne ne fit de commentaire sur les voeux . Il fallait seulement prendre une décision .

Le regard de Clad se perdait sur ce paysage enchanteur . Sans qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience , son regard se fixa sur l'une des nombreuses collines du lointain malgré que l'éclat du soleil lui face plisser ses yeux . De nombreux oiseaux survolaient la colline suspendant leur vol pour y atterrir en douceur , portés par le vent en direction de ce lieu . Quelques instants , il eut l'impression que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là-bas , les observant , les attendant . Mais cette sensation fugitive s'estompa quand Tifa lui demanda son avis sur la destination .

- On retourne au Hautvent ou on va sur les terres de l'Est ? D'après Shéra , l'équipage saura se débrouiller .

Pourquoi on n'irait pas sur cette colline avait-il envie de dire . Il nota rapidement qu'elle était à l'opposé des terres de l'Est .

- Les terres de l'Est lâcha-t-il en repensant aux derniers événements bien qu'il avait l'impression de s'éloigner ce que qu'il cherchait .

De la colline , elle regarda les petits points noirs s'éloigner en direction de l'Est . Elle avait senti le regard de l'un d'eux et elle avait eu peur quelques instants . Les souvenirs étaient revenus . Cette soirée au milieu des feux d'artifice du gold saucer tandis que la cabine s'élevait lentement . Clad au milieu des fleurs de l'église des taudis après son impressionnante chute . Pourtant , elle n'avait pas de regrets . Car ils étaient tous vivants et c'était tout ce qui comptait . Cela la rendait heureuse malgré la triste impression que quelqu'un l'attendait encore .

Elle regarda avec espoir Clad s'éloigner du château . Elle avait confiance en lui . Il ne la décevrait pas . Il sauverait ce monde pour lequel elle s'était sacrifiée malgré ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ils étaient maintenant une mince corniche qui surplombait une rivière . Yuffie regarda avec crainte la petite largeur et estima qu'elle ne devait pas faire plus de trente centimètres , et encore .

- Non , il vaut mieux rester là commenta Yuffie tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers une plate-forme rocheuse plus sûre . La nuit va bientôt tombée .

- Tu sais , commenta Red XIII , il ne faut avoir honte d'être sujet au vertige .

La jeune fille s'énerva tandis que Cait et Barrett rigolaient . Shéra regardait avec appréhension dans le vide . En bas , s'écoulait tumultueuse la rivière qui avait creusé son chemin . Vincent lui même se pencha mais son regard ne cilla pas .

- Yuffie a raison constata Clad , la nuit va tomber et il se serait dangereux de se retrouver piégé sur cette corniche dans le noir . On en profitera aussi pour faire le point .

Chacun se retrouva autours du feu qu'ils avaient allumé .

- Alors , Shéra , ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tifa devant le silence de la jeune femme .

- Je m'inquiétais seulement pour le capitaine . Il s'attendait à ce que je rentre assez tôt .

- On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour l'équipage qui le supporte , constata Barrett .

- Vous croyez qu'on a bien fait de se lancer dans une aventure pareille ? Si ça se trouve, commenta Yuffie , on est en train de nous mener en bateau pour faire un sale boulot .

- Tiens , constata Cait , tu n'es plus attirée par l'appât du gain .

- Au fait , s'interrogea Barrett , Cait , tu as une conscience , non ?

- Il a raison constata Red très sérieux . Tu prends conscience de ta propre existence . D'ailleurs , si j'ai bien compris , c'est toi seul qui a décidé de partir à l'aventure . Et en voulant une conscience , tu cherches ce que tu possèdes déjà .

- C'est pas pareil , contesta Cait . Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'une machine et cela , grâce à Reeve .

- Tu mélanges être paraître commenta Red très sérieux . Tu te vois comme une machine alors que tu dois avoir une certaine autonomie de ta conscience . C'est comme Vincent . Il se voit comme un monstre alors que je suis sûr qu'il est sûrement aussi humain que nous .

- Tu penses ce que tu dis ?

Red se retourna surpris d'entendre l'homme parler alors qu'il s'était fait réservé jusqu'à maintenant .

- Oui , fit celui-ci d'un ton qui ne prêtait pas à discussion .

- Géniale , on part dans la philosophie existentielle râla Yuffie qui ne comprenait rien . Je devrais tout endurer pour avoir ses matérias .

- Au fait , Red , je te dois des excuses commenta Barrett . Pour ce qui est de la magie , je me rends compte maintenant que tu as peut-être raison . Je me vois mal expliquer à Reeve que l'on a parlé à un roi qui a été transformé en puluche par une sorcière , que l'on est dans un monde où des murs surgissent et tout le bataclan . Et puis , je me rends compte que d'une manière ou d'une autre , je crois à la magie puisque j'ai exprimé un voeu .

- Il y a des progrès constata Red mais ce n'est pas encore ça . Tu en restes toujours à ce que tu vois . Tu vois ici des choses surréalistes et cela bouleverse ta logique .

- Moi aussi , je penses que j'ai ouvert les yeux fit Clad qui se ramenait auprès du feu après s'être éloigné . J'ai l'impression que tout est possible et que l'on peut tout réussir .

- Il suffit d'y croire ricana Yuffie . Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? A vous entendre , on a déjà tué la sorcière .

Tifa hésita à faire taire la jeune ninja alors que certains la regardaient presque outrés .Soudain , chacun fut surpris par la réaction de Red qui se leva pour hurler à la mort au bord de la falaise alors qu'il sentait au plus profond de lui l'appel de ses ancêtres . Puis de son oeil unique , il scruta la nuit , comme s'il pouvait voir l'ennemi invisible .

- Yuffie , tu peux accélérer le pas ?

Celle-ci se colla encore plus à la paroi tandis que Barrett derrière elle lui ordonnait de se dépêcher . Shéra juste après Barrett dans l'ordre l'encouragea de son plus beau sourire malgré les réprimandes de Yuffie . Après tout , elle avait l'habitude de faire preuve de patience avec le Capitaine . Et cette peur était assez légitime .

La voleuse regarda avec crainte Vincent devant elle qui s'éloignait tranquillement comme s'il marchait sur un simple trottoir et le simple fait de le voir faire la fit trembler de plus belle .

- Il faudrait peut-être les attendre nota Tifa en deuxième tête du groupe .

- Elle n'est pas rassurée de voir Vincent aussi à l'aise nota Clad .

- Pourtant , même moi sur quatre pattes ou Cait sur le mog géant , on n'a pas de problème nota Red .

- Le reste du groupe est coincé par Yuffie , expliqua Vincent qui arrivait alors que son regard ne se portait jamais vers le bas de la rivière en bas .

Finalement , le premier groupe arriva sur une petite plate-forme plus large et ils attendirent ici les autres bloqués par Yuffie . Ne les voyant pas arriver , Red et Clad retournèrent voir ce qui n'allait pas .

Yuffie regarda par curiosité et par crainte la rivière qui coulait en bas . Mentalement , elle se mit à compter les mètres qui la séparaient du fond et le nombre de centimètres de la largeur de la corniche . Cela ne lui donnait que plus envie de rester le long de la dure et rassurante paroi et de fixer le paysage droit devant elle . Bon sang , s'il n'y avait pas des matérias au bout , il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait laissé tomber .

- Yuffie , s'impatienta Barrett , si tu n'avances pas , c'est moi qui te pousse .

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute fit la voleuse d'une voix tremblante tandis essayait de mettre un pied devant l'autre .

- Cette fois , y en a marre .

- Barrett , attention , tu vas la faire paniquer .

Yuffie sentit que Barrett la poussait gentiment mais fermement . En même temps , Red et Clad arrivaient . Cependant , elle était trop préoccupée par la poussée autoritaire de Barrett pour s'intéresser à autre chose que le vide juste à côté d'elle . Elle avait l'impression que le murmure de la rivière en bas se faisait plus grondant encore .Cela ne fit que la paniquer encore plus . Son réflexe fut de chercher quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher . Elle essaya de s'accrocher au rocher , à la première chose qui venait . Sa main se referma sur quelque chose de ferme et de doux à la fois . Ferme ? Elle entendit le jappement de Red XIII tandis qu'elle tenait encore sa fourrure fortement dans sa main .

- RED , YUFFIE .

Au fond du ravin , l'écho renvoya le bruit de deux corps avaler par les flots de la rivière .

Les sensations s'étaient emmêlés autours de la ninja . Elle s'était rassurée l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle avait tenu quelque chose de ferme . Mais le vide et le vent autours d'elle l'avaient bien vite ramenée à la réalité en même temps que le glapissement de Red XIII lui était parvenu. Puis , elle sentit quelque chose qui l'avait frappée comme un fouet sur le visage . Puis la chute s'était faite plus douce , plus rassurante lorsqu'elle s'était sentie poussée et soulevée par une force qui n'était que le courant de la rivière . En un rien de temps , Yuffie réussit à remonter à la surface . Heureusement pour elle qu'elle était mieux dans l'eau que dans les airs . Elle pouvait encore s'en sortir . Soudain , elle s'avisa de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié . Enfin , elle vit ce qu'elle cherchait . Elle regarda autours d'elle tandis que tous ses efforts étaient rassemblés dans le simple fait de se maintenir à la surface . Elle distingua une forme emportée comme elle par les flots . Elle se rapprocha comme elle pût et sa main se referma sur le corps ballotté par le courant de Red . Elle ne pouvait sentir la moindre réaction de Red au milieu de l'eau toujours poussée plus loin , plus vite .

Clad se rassura enfin de voir la fin de corniche finir et prendre au fur et à mesure de sa course la forme d'une pente douce . Il était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres au-desssus de la rivière . Il ne se retourna même pas pour voir si les autres réussissaient à le suivre , trop inquiet à l'idée des deux amis dans la rivière . Soudain , il s'arrêta surpris par l'activité des traces de vie . La première chose qu'il vit fut le pont en bois qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'eau . Il regarda avec intérêt le filet tendu en travers de la rivière , à l'endroit où elle était le moins large . Deux autres hommes sur l'autre rive regardaient d'un air étonné les deux formes mouillées gisant sur la terre ferme . Vêtus simplement , ils portaient pour seule arme qu'une épée suspendue à la tunique de l'un des deux inconnus . Clad remarqua le visage des deux hommes déformés par la peur tandis qu'ils fixaient Red et Yuffie . Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui alors que ses yeux fixaient l'un des hommes lever une épée au-dessus de sa tête . Il reprit sa course suivi de Tifa et traversa le pont le plus vite possible tandis que l'homme tenait toujours son épée au-dessus de lui . Il était prêt à l'abattre sur sa victime qui n'était que Red XIII hésitant visiblement . Finalement , l'épée s'abattit en même temps que Clad se jetait sur l'homme , les deux roulant brusquement sur le sol . Tifa se saisit de l'épée et l'envoya dans l'eau tandis que Clad se relevait le premier et maîtrisait avec une facilité déconcertante son adversaire qui n'était pas un guerrier chevronné . Le deuxième homme était déjà parti en courant , ne préférant pas demander son reste . Elle jeta un sort de Vie sur Red et Yuffie qui reprirent conscience aussitôt . Les autres arrivaient enfin . Chacun regarda d'un air incrédule le gamin blond de seize ans peut-être que Clad maîtrisait . Il fixait effrayé Red XIII qui lissait son poil mouillé .

- Non , ne le laissez pas m'approcher fit la voix blême de l'inconnu . C'est un chien de l'enfer . C'est un monstre

- Red ? Fit d'un air incrédule Shéra qui reprenait son souffle après une course folle .

- Lui , un monstre , fit Vincent d'une voix presque ironique .

Chacun regarda intrigué la peur que suscitait la simple présence de Red chez le jeune homme . Red avait les oreilles levés , attendant plus avec curiosité qu'autre chose les explications du jeune homme .

- Ecoutes , fit la voix ferme de Barrett , je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais Red XIII ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ... Sauf si on l'attaque précisa-t-il tout de même .

- Qu'est-ce qu'un chien de l'enfer ? Demanda Cait intrigué .

- Ça fit le garçon blond en désignant Red du doigt .

- Ecoutes , fit Red de sa voix calme la plus posée , je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mais je crois qu'il y a méprise sur mes intentions .

Tandis qu'il avait parlé , le jeune homme s'était calmé , cette fois intrigué par la voix rassurante mais autoritaire de Red .

Yuffie s'installa tranquillement au coin de la cheminée pour se réchauffer . Ça valait pas le chauffage central tandis qu'elle grelottait encore sur place mais c'était mieux que rien . Le jeune homme blond qui disait s'appeler Hugo les avait emmenés chez lui pour s'expliquer . Il n'avait pas détaché son regard de Red bien que cette fois-ci , c'était plus par curiosité que par peur .

- Tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu as voulu tuer Red demanda Clad encore intrigué .

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici constata le jeune garçon en regardant longuement la petite troupe . Désolé pour la méprise mais votre ami ressemble trait pour trait aux chiens de l'enfer , des créatures dont se sert la sorcière de l'Est pour semer la terreur .

Red leva les oreilles intrigués par la tournure du discours attendant que leur hôte reprenne ses explications .

- En fait , vous leur ressemblez si ce n'est , qu'eux , ils n'ont plus de conscience . Selon les histoires des anciens , ils étaient autrefois des animaux très intelligents avec qui on pouvait parler . Mais les sortilèges de la sorcière leur a rendu l'état primitif de fauve . Ils ne communiquent donc plus avec nous .

- Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il y a des semblables à moi ? Pourtant , Grand-père avait affirmé que j'étais le dernier de ma race . Et jusqu'à maintenant , il ne m'a jamais menti .

- Ça explique les sous-entendus du chat .

Chacun se tourna vers Vincent qui avait pris la parole . Maintenant , ils le connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux tout ce qu'il disait .

- Rappelez-vous le chat au pied du mur .

Cait sautilla sur place puis enfin , il se souvint qu'il avait désigné Red en disant qu'ils avaient perçu les intentions de tout le monde même de Red .

- Et cette sorcière de l'Est , tu peux nous en dire plus ? Demanda Yuffie se réchauffant à la simple idée des futures matérias et sous le regard inquisiteur de Shéra qui avait dû deviné .

Le lendemain , Hugo regarda la petite troupe se diriger en direction de l'Est . Il leur fit signe de la main . Il regarda étonné la peluche et la plus jeune d'entre eux courir au milieu de la troupe tandis que les autres soupiraient , les ignoraient ou tout simplement criaient . Une telle insouciance pour aller vaincre la sorcière de l'Est . Il secoua lentement la tête d'un signe d'impuissance . Il regarda une dernière fois celui qui ressemblait aux chiens de l'enfer s'éloigner avec ses amis . Simplement liés par la promesse des richesses futures . C'était bien dans la nature des humains . Tout le monde connaissait leur nature cupide et guerrière au détriment du savoir de la magie . Il leur faudrait beaucoup de chance pour la vaincre . Puis tristement , il retourna chez lui , fermant la porte et essayant d'oublier le visage de ceux qu'il ne verrait plus .

Chacun fixa étonné la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux . Ils avaient enfin franchi les montagnes qui servaient de frontière entre la terre centrale et les terres de l'Est . Le contraste était saisissant . Aussi bien la terre centrale était une plaine chatoyante et accueillante , aussi bien ce désert hospitalier n'inspirait que la crainte . Les nuages profondément gris d'un ciel d'orage ne laissaient percés aucun rayon du soleil . Quelques éclairs donnaient quelques fractions de secondes l'illusion d'un paysage en colère . Même la rare végétation qui se balançait au gré du vent était à l'image de ce paysage sans vie . Le sable noir soulevé par le vent donnait une impression de flou à ce désert . Et ce même vent ne faisait qu'ajouter à la lourdeur de l'air ambiant .

Tandis qu'ils avançaient , leurs traces de pas restaient marquées dans le sable que quelques instants pour disparaître ensuite complètement . Comme si ces traces de pas étaient une ultime insulte à ce paysage sans vie . Ici , aucune émotion ne transparaissait . Ni bonheur , ni colère . Aucune émotion , simplement la désolation qui pouvait ici en être une .

- Eh bien , si la sorcière ressemble à la vue , commenta Barrett , je comprends pourquoi on veut l'éliminer .

- Pour une fois , vous avez raison , commenta Shéra d'une voix craintive tandis que son regard se perdait au loin .

Clad regarda le paysage qui lui rappelait étrangement le cratère du Nord qu'il n'avait pu atteindre qu'en chocobo doré . Même là-bas , sur le territoire de Séphiroth , les puissants souffles issus de la Mako insufflaient une infime trace de vie dans le cratère . Mais ici , rien .

- Bon , on est pas là pour la vue commenta Yuffie qui avait tout de même pris garde de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de falaise .

La petite troupe se remit en marche . Soudain , Red XIII se retourna pour voir le dernier qui restait à observer ce paysage songeur .

- Vincent , les autres avancent .

Celui-ci sembla revenir à la réalité tandis que ses yeux perçants se posaient sur le fauve .

- Fais attention à toi dit simplement celui-ci d'une voix neutre . Ici , on te prendra pour ce que l'on verra .

Red interrogea Vincent du regard mais celui-ci s'était déjà éloigné , son regard couleur de sang s'attardant sur ce paysage de mort .

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence hostile dans le lointain , autours d'elle . Mais cette menace se rapprochait . Elle se leva lentement avec une grâce calculée et fit quelques pas . Seul le frôlement de sa robe noire sur le sol pierreux résonnait dans la pièce vide . Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur une statue représentant une gargouille ressemblant à celles censées protéger les églises . La statue ferma les yeux de contentement tel un chat tandis que la main de la femme s'attardait sur la pierre . Dans le silence environnant , ses yeux perçants couleur d'or s'attardaient sur les ténèbres de la pièce comme si la menace était juste en face d'elle .

Le silence fut brisé par un cri d'agonie tandis que de colère , la femme serra brusquement la main , enserrant la statue , brisant la pierre du cou . Elle ne daigna pas un regard à la victime de sa colère tandis qu'elle marcha avec une grâce féline vers l'épais mur de pierre et le traversa tel une ombre .

- Mais il fait froid trembla Yuffie . Vous arrivez ou quoi à faire ce feu ?

Finalement , Clad se résigna à utiliser une matéria de feu bien qu'il n'aimait pas les gaspiller pour des usages aussi futiles . Après tout , les matérias étaient issues de la rivière de la vie et il fallait garder cela à l'esprit . Sinon , ils retomberaient dans les pièges de la Shinra .

- Il n'y pas même pas d'étoiles nota Tifa tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au-dessus du ciel tristement noir . Cela gâche le charme de la nuit .

- Géniale , minute mièvrerie ironisa Yuffie .

- Oh , Yuffie , tu ne devrais pas être aussi dure fit Shéra d'une voix désolée . Tu ne te rends pas compte de toutes les choses que tu rates en ayant une mentalité si terre-à-terre . Tu devrais être plus à l'écoute des autres .

- Sinon , tu seras vieille fille nota Barrett d'un ton moqueur .

- Je peux lire ton avenir , si tu veux proposa très sérieusement Cait Sith à la jeune fille.

- Mais où est Clad ? Demanda Shéra .

- Il avait besoin d'être seul répondit Tifa tandis qu'elle regardait les flammes .

- En tout cas , ces deux-là sont volontaires pour monter la garde remarqua Shéra tandis que les silhouettes de Vincent et de Red XIII se perdaient à la limite du cercle de lumière formé par le feu .

Les rires fusèrent autours du feu tandis que Yuffie sautait sur la peluche . Seul deux membres du groupe n'y participaient , se maintenant volontairement à l'écart des flammes . Red XIII se tenait au côté de Vincent en silence attendant quelque chose . Il ne voyait rien . Mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir . Le fauve savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'ils approchaient . Sa conscience rationnelle voulait se rassurer en se répétant que la région était déserte . Cependant , l'instinct était le plus fort . Il devinait que Vincent aussi avait senti cette atmosphère lourde de menace . Il n'avait pas besoin de briser ce silence pour lui demander la confirmation de vive voix .

Soudain , Tifa se retourna pour regarder la zone d'ombre tandis qu'elle avait entendu Vincent armer Death Penalty et Red XIII montrer les crocs . Une détonation retentit puis un éclair zébra dans l'air . Les rires se turent aussitôt remplacés par le bruit des armes sorties . Tifa scruta les ténèbres et distingua comme des flambeaux qui avançaient en silence eux . Une ombre se jeta sur Red XIII et le duel entre les deux fauves commença , griffes dehors , conscience enfouie .

D'autres fauves se jetèrent sur les autres membres du groupe .

- Mais ils sont comme Red , hurla Barrett tandis qu'il repoussait de son bras armé le fauve prêt à bondir .

- Les chiens de l'enfer répondit simplement Vincent qui rechargeait son arme .

Les sept formèrent instinctivement un cercle , tandis que chacun s'occupait uniquement des ennemis qui se trouvaient en face de lui . Vincent et Barrett étaient les plus efficaces avec leur armes à longue portée . Tifa , cette fois , n'eut aucune hésitation quant à l'utilisation des matérias qu'elle partageait avec Clad . Elle invoqua Shiva qu'elle espérait s'avérer efficace contre eux . La dame des glaces apparut et leva gracieusement la main tandis que la glace se referma sur l'ennemi .

Mais des boucliers lumineux protégèrent aussitôt chaque créature de l'attaque . Elle n'eut pour effet que de calmer les fauves . Ils ne bondissaient plus pour mordre ou griffer l'adversaire . Ils attendaient simplement leur réaction , dans une attitude de digne félins à l'affût . Yuffie voulut sortir du cercle pour leur fait comprendre qu'on ne la battait pas facilement . Mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand Shéra à côté d'elle lui barra le chemin de sa longue lance . D'un geste , elle lui comprendre qu'il fallait attendre .

Les fauves s'agitaient sur place , cherchant une faille , attendant quelque chose . De l'autre côté , chacun guettait le moindre mouvement d'attaque , prêt à riposter à la moindre attaque .

- Pourquoi on attaque pas ? Demanda Cait à Red qui grognait face à ses semblables .

Il ne quitta pas l'ennemi des yeux tandis qu'il lui répondit .

- Ils attendent quelque chose . Si on attaque , cela va les rendre encore plus ...

- ... Animal suggéra Tifa tandis qu'ils battaient en retraite .

Non , ils ne battaient pas en retraite . Ils s'écartaient simplement en silence tels des chiens apeurés tandis que l'un d'entre eux avançait dignement vers les humains . Il ressemblait aux autres de par sa fourrure rousse et l'aspect général . Peut-être moins imposant de taille bien que tous les autres fauves s'écartaient sur son chemin . Seul ses yeux dorés qui fixaient l'ennemi d'un regard pénétrant le distinguait . Soudain , sans prévenir , il disparut avec un pur regard de satisfaction tandis qu'une brume enveloppa la troupe .

Quand la brume se dissipa , on pouvait seulement distinguer les humains à terre sans connaissance , les fauves rodant autours d'eux . Seul la présence d'une femme avec de long cheveux noires les avaient empêcher de se laisser envahir par l'instincts plus par crainte que par respect du chef .

L'attaque des fauves . La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait était Tifa tombant inconsciente . Il s'était éloigné pour réfléchir. Un étrange besoin d'être seul pour penser à la raison de ce voyage . Puis les bruits de la bataille parvenant au loin . Il l'avait vue , belle et digne autours des fauves tandis que ses compagnons gisaient inanimés par terre . Ses yeux dorés transperçaient l'obscurité aux alentours . Son premier réflexe avait été de serrer de toutes ses forces son épée et de vouloir se battre . Mais la raison avait rapidement repris le dessus . Lui face à un tel adversaire . L'attaque frontale n'était pas la meilleure stratégie . Il se rappelait encore sa longue préparation avec Tifa lorsqu'ils s'étaient entraînés en parcourant le monde pour affronter Séphiroth . Cette même impuissance face à celui qui avait tué Aéris . Cette même douleur . Mais aussi la même volonté de vaincre jusqu'au bout . Cet infime espoir quant à la magie du sacre face au météore . Là aussi , quelque chose l'avait apaisé tandis qu'il voyait ses amis disparaître . Une présence dans l'air . Soudain , il avisa la brise qui semblait tournoyer autours de lui . Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait une certaine consistance . Effectivement , elle en avait vraiment une . Cette brise était comme un voile de transparence . Elle changeait légèrement la perception des choses qui l'entouraient en changeant leur luminosité . Elle semblait vouloir lui montrer quelque chose , le guider .

Il devenait fou . Pourquoi dans son esprit , le visage d'Aéris s'était superposé à cette brise vivante ?

La première chose qu'il sentit fut le contact du sol froid et pierreux sur sa joue . Puis les souvenirs affluèrent rapidement dans l'esprit de Vincent .

- Ça va , Vincent ?

Red et Cait .

- Et les autres ?

- On ne sait pas fit Cait d'une petite voix .

Son premier réflexe fut de constater qu'on avait oser lui prendre son arme . Il parcourut du regard la cellule . Cait s'agitait contre les barreaux tandis que Red réfléchissait plus calmement. - Ce n'est pas la peine , répondit une voix féminine .

Chacun s'approcha des barreaux qui les séparait de la cellule à côté d'eux . Red fut le premier à réagir en grognant et en abaissant les oreilles contre la forme qui s'était approchée . Vincent reconnut l'un des chiens de l'enfer et son premier réflexe fut de poser la main à sa ceinture . Mais Death Penalty n'était pas là .

- Ce n'est pas la peine , fit la voix blasée . Si je suis enfermée ici aussi , c'est que je fonctionne pas comme les autres .

Aussitôt les oreilles de Red XIII se redressèrent .

- Tu sais où on est ?

- Au château de la sorcière . Quant à vos amis fit-elle d'un regard neutre , j'ai bien peur que ce soit fini pour eux .

Elle eut un bond de recul tandis que Cait et Red XIII la fixaient dangereusement .

- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demanda Vincent d'une voix posée .

- Simple , ce ne sont que des humains sans intérêt pour elle . Vous , vous avez tous quelque chose qui vous distingue . Un autre chien de l'enfer qui échappe à son contrôle et un démon .

- Et lui ? Fit Red en désignant Cait de la patte .

Sa semblable haussa les épaules .

- Un jouet dont elle a pas su quoi faire .

Cait Sith eut un petit air triste tandis que l'autre fauve se réinstallait dans le fond de sa cellule .

Les trois amis eurent le même regard . Désormais Clad était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose .

Les yeux dorés s'attardèrent sur son nouveau chef-d'oeuvre . Cette statue était la plus imposante de par sa stature imposante . Elle regarda avec satisfaction les yeux , seuls traces de vie. Maintenant , il n'en restait plus qu'une .

Avec grâce , elle se tourna vers la jeune fille brune qui reprenait connaissance . Elle sentait en elle la peur . Toujours cette peur . Cela en devenait presque lassant . Oui , lassant . Ces humains n'étaient pas intéressants . Trop stupides et trop faibles . Ils ne servaient à rien . Sauf en statue . Elle aimait bien voir leurs yeux remplis de douleur .

Lentement , elle s'approcha de la jeune fille . Elle leva la main . Puis elle attendit avec plaisir de lire l'incrédulité puis la peur sur le visage tandis que le corps se durcissait . Quatre nouvelles décorations . Soudain , la sorcière fronça et se leva vers sa dernière oeuvre . Elle posa sa main sur la pierre qui formait le front . Elle la retira . Son regard doré se posa sur la jeune fille . Il en restait encore un en liberté . Et cette misérable humaine gardait espoir en lui . Décidément , quels naïfs que ses humains . Ils croyaient vraiment en l'impossible .

Red soupira de nouveau . Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils avaient emmené Vincent ? Et Cait sautillait d'impatience dans toute la cellule . Son regard se porta sur la cellule voisine . Elle était allongée dans un angle . Une semblable . Ironie du sort . Il l'avait cherchée . Il avait fait ce voyage dans ce but . Et au final , il l'avait trouvée alors qu'il n'avait pas formulé son voeu .

C'était Barrett qui lui faisait la morale sur le fait qu'il croyait en des choses supérieures . Etait-il seulement encore de ce monde ?

Non , il fallait garder espoir . Après tout , il y avait une raison à tout ce qui leur arrivait . Il fallait l'accepter . Et l'affronter . Soudain , il entendit du bruit dans le couloir . Ses yeux regardèrent sans grande surprise Clad affronter deux des fauves qu'on appelait chien de l'enfer. Il le vit éviter souplement le coup de mâchoire du premier en sautant sur le côté tout en assénant un coup d'épée au deuxième . Un geignement se fit entendre . Mais les deux fauves se remirent en position d'attaque , se déplaçant en cercle autour de Clad , les yeux fixant la proie . Clad resta impassible , attendant l'attaque des deux animaux . Ils bondirent au même moment, l'un sur la droite , l'autre sur la gauche de Clad . Il se retrouva à terre , sa grande épée repoussant la gueule des fauves dangereusement proche de son visage . L'affrontement dura quelques secondes , aucun ne voulant céder le moindre centimètre de distance qui les séparait . Enfin , l'un des fauves changea de tactique pour reculer et attaquer sur le côté . Clad profita de ce bref instant pour lancer comme il pût un coup de pied à l'autre fauve . L'autre attaquait déjà mais il fut pris au dépourvu par l'épée qui le blessa mortellement . Son semblable le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard .

Enfin Clad avisa l'épaisse chaîne qui fermait la cellule . Par plusieurs coups d'épée , il réussit à la faire céder .

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir , lâcha simplement Red . Maintenant , il faut aider les autres .

- Mais comment t'as fait pour nous retrouver ? S'étonna Cait qui sautilla vers le jeune homme .

- Grâce au vent qui m'a guidé répondit mystérieusement celui-ci . Et les autres ?

- Vincent était avec nous mais ils l'ont emmené . Quant aux autres , on ne sait pas .

Red et Cait reprirent leur arme qui étaient juste à côté .

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me sortir d'ici jeune homme , demanda une voix ironique qui prit Clad par surprise.

Ce dernier regarda avec méfiance la cellule à côté puis il interrogea Red du regard . Celui-ci acquiesça et Clad libéra celle qui ressemblait aux chiens de l'enfer . Elle sortit sans se presser , comme si la chose était tout à fait normale . Puis elle se posa devant Red .

- Je peux te mener à l'endroit où peuvent se trouver les autres . Mais , avant je veux savoir si vous voulez éliminer Edéa ou simplement fuir .

- Edéa ?

- La sorcière si tu préfères . Alors ?

- On est là pour l'éliminer répondit Clad d'une voix où aucune hésitation ne perçait .

Les yeux de la femelle brillèrent d'une étrange flamme tandis qu'elle les observait .

- Bonne réponse . Moi , je n'aide pas les lâches .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment se fait-il que tu es différente des autres demanda intrigué Red .

- Qui est différent et qui est normal ? La nature m'a ainsi faite . Décidément , tu as trop subi l'influence des humains pour avoir une explication à tout . Je m'appelle Léya . Maintenant, suivez-moi .

Red se sentit vexé de cette réponse mais il partit en courant dans la direction suivi de Cait . Clad regarda une dernière fois cette brise lumineuse qui l'avait mené à ses amis . Ici , dans les ténèbres , la luminosité avait augmenté . Soudain , il se rappela un éclair aveuglant à Costa del Sol puis la femme qui était apparue pour lui dire de partir . Il comprenait maintenant le malaise de Tifa . Ses cheveux , l'intensité des yeux ressemblant à ... Aéris ? Mais Cait l'appelant pour se dépêcher mit fin à ses réflexions et il partit en courant dans les couloirs sombres du château .

Ils parcourent des couloirs , montèrent des escaliers . Red et Léya trompaient les chiens de l'enfer par leur apparence et ils les prenaient par surprise . Puis ils reprenaient leur course . Enfin , Léya s'arrêta devant une lourde porte au bout d'un couloir . De la patte , elle leur désigna . Clad fut le premier à s'en approcher .Tandis qu'il poussait lentement la lourde porte , il sentit un courant d'air s'en échapper . Enfin , celle-ci céda révélant une cour intérieure occupée par un jardin à l'abandon . Il s'engouffra entre les haies avec prudence , se demandant ce qu'il devait bien chercher ici . Il eut l'impression de tourner en rond dans ce labyrinthe végétal . Enfin , il trouva une clairière . Celle-ci paraissait bien entretenue et cela contrastait avec l'aspect sinistre du reste de la cour . Soudain , son regard et ses pas s'attardèrent sur une, deux , trois , quatre statues .

- Non , c'est pas ...

Il regarda incrédule et horrifié ces statues à la silhouette familière ornant la petite clairière . Sa main trembla tandis qu'il la posait sur la pierre lisse et froide de la statue à l'effigie de son amie d'enfance . Ses yeux bleus croisèrent des yeux à la fois apeurés et tristes .

- Bon sang , mais c'est eux ?

Cait sautilla d'un statue à une autre reconnaissant Barrett imposant à côté de la statue de Shéra . Puis Yuffie et Tifa . Chacun avait gardait son arme , en position de combat . Pourtant , un malaise s'affichait dans leur position . Comme s'ils s'avaient d'avance qu'ils ne gagneraient pas. Quant aux regards , ils n'étaient que peur et terreur . Sauf peut-être celui de Tifa qui avait quelque chose de touchant .

Clad serra les mains de colère tandis qu'une larme coula le long du visage . Après Aéris , Tifa . Il se revit plusieurs années en arrière , deux enfants sur un puits regardant les étoiles . Une promesse . Celle d'un chevalier pour sa dame comme dans les contes de fées .

- Visiblement , vous n'aimez pas l'art .

Chacun sursauta puis se retourna pour mettre un visage sur cette voix familière . La silhouette sortit de l'obscurité en silence .

- Vincent ? Ça fait plaisir de te re...

Léya sauta devant Cait qui avait voulu s'approcher de leur ami et elle se mit à grogner face à l'humain . Red se mit à ses côtés dans la même position .

- Ce n'est pas votre ami , siffla entre ses dents Léya .

Vincent n'eut qu'un vague sourire ironique tandis que d'autres fauves s'approchaient de lui et l'entouraient , protecteurs . Puis , tout alla très vite . Les fauves bondirent sur ceux qui trahissaient leur race et sur le jouet . L'homme à la cape rouge se saisit de son arme et visa l'homme à la grande épée .

Clad lâcha son épée quand une douleur fulgurante à la main l'atteignit . Il regarda surpris la blessure causée par Death Penalty . Il n'eut même pas le temps de se soigner qu'un démon ailé le frappa et il tomba lourdement par terre . Autour de lui , Cait , Red et Léya se battaient face à la demi-douzaine de fauves . Le démon était indifférent à ces combats sanglants , trop occupé à se saisir du cou de son adversaire . Une lueur de satisfaction se lut sur le visage inhumain tandis que la main se resserrait toujours , millimètre par millimètre , autours du cou du guerrier .

Le regard de Clad passa de son épée à terre au visage du démon . Vincent avait disparu . Se pouvait-il que cette créature et Vincent ne soient que ...

- La même personne murmura le démon . Vous ne connaissiez que le visage que je voulais montrer . Le démon a toujours été là , bien présent .

Il serra la main un peu plus fort encore autours du cou tandis que ses paroles parvenaient à Clad comme dans un rêve . Il perdait le sens des réalités autours de lui . Il arrivait même à ne plus sentir cette main enserrant son cou , seulement une vague douleur dans sa gorge , dans ses poumons, dans son corps .

- Dire qu'il souhaitait redevenir le faible humain . Alors que je suis partie intégrante de lui . Alors que nous ne sommes qu'un . Il avait honte de sa véritable nature .

Red sentit la griffure sur son torse et sa rage ne fit qu'augmenter . Il effectua son habituelle roulade pour blesser l'animal . La bataille était difficile . Plus loin , ce n'était pas une simple bataille mais une mise à mort . Les paroles du démon l'atteignaient dans son esprit . La brise qui était revenue le berçait gentiment . Le regard de Tifa toujours prête à remonter le moral des troupes lui pesait . Démon , Vincent ? Son corps se balançait dans le vide . Le seul démon qu'il connaissait était bel et bien mort puisqu'il avait tué Séphiroth de ses propres mains .

- Vincent est ... Humain .

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa gorge . Il soutint le regard du démon qui n'aimait pas qu'on le défie . Les yeux profondément bleus ne cédèrent pas .

Ses paroles atteignirent un coin enfoui du démon . Il n'en serra qu'avec plus de force et de colère sa main sur le cou de sa victime . "Vincent est ... humain ." Les mots qu'il aurait voulu entendre après que son voeu se soit réalisé . " Humain " .

Soudain , Clad tomba lourdement sur le sol , reprenant son souffle , sentant l'air de nouveau remplir ses poumons , se sentant revivre . En face de lui , la silhouette aussi qu'il reconnaissait était à genou aussi essoufflée que lui . Un dernier jappement se faisait entendre autour d'eux .

Le regard couleur d'eau rencontra celui couleur sang . Ce dernier baissa les yeux .

- Eloignez-vous de ce démon rappela Léya qui léchait ses blessures tandis que Red et Cait s'approchaient de Vincent Il se releva en gardant obstinément les yeux au sol . Enfin , ils osèrent affronter Clad qui se lançait un sort de soin .

- Désolé lâcha-t-il .

- Les excuses pour plus tard . Pour l'instant , il y a plus pressant fit Clad en désignant les quatre statues .

Autours d'eux , gisaient les cadavres des six chiens de l'enfer . Vincent , l'impassible , ne pût cacher son incrédulité face à ses quatre statues . Il les examina une par une .

- Il y a un moyen de rendre leur état normal ? Demanda-t-il à Léya .

Celle-ci eut un vague sourire ironique .

- Si tu as retrouvé tes esprits , c'est uniquement par la force de ta volonté . Pour eux , il faut plus que de la volonté . Tuer la sorcière par exemple .

Elle avait sous-estimé celui qui lui avait échappé . Quelque chose le protégeait et l'avait guidé jusqu'ici . La sorcière fronça les sourcils tandis que l'un de ses fauves se ramena blessé . Elle comprit tout de suite . Malgré sa colère intérieure , son visage resta impassible . L'animal eut un vague regard implorant connaissant que trop bien celle qu'il servait . Il eut un dernier hurlement tandis que son corps finissait de s'embraser . Même le démon lui avait échappé . Dommage . Elle regarda avec mépris l'étrange brise lumineuse qui s'était posée dans un angle de la pièce .

- Tu ne les protégeras pas longtemps .

On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même . Elle traversa les murs de sa demeure . Enfin , elle se posa en silence dans son jardin secret qui avait été profané . Même cela , ils le paieraient.

- J'aime bien le " par exemple " , ma petite Léya .

Elle savoura un bref instant l'effet de son apparition au milieu de la petite clairière . Elle s'attarda quelques instant sur celui qui avait rejeté sa volonté . Puis elle leva la main et elle envoya une lance de glace en direction de l'une des statues . Tout alla très vite . La statue se briserait ...

Un sort de Reflet niveau maître . La sorcière se retourna en direction de celui qui avait lancé le sort .

- Ainsi , tu connais la magie . Intéressant . Voyons donc de quoi tu es capable .

- Cait Sith , Léya , allez protéger les autres .

Léya s'offusqua que cet humain lui donne des ordres . Mais elle se rétracta en voyant le regard sévère de son semblable et s'exécuta avec celui qu'elle avait surnommé le jouet .

Red et Vincent se mirent au côté de Clad . La sorcière eut un vague sourire .

La première attaque était à leur désavantage ironisa Clad tandis qu'il se relevait difficilement après avoir encaissé un sort de Maelström . Un rapide sort de Guéri Max le remit sur pied bien qu'il sentait encore la douleur au fond de lui . Les matérias de Soin cicatrisaient les blessures mais la douleur restait . Le seul avantage était que cela permettait de lâcher plus facilement leur limite . Il serra son épée le plus fort possible dans ses mains et il se mit à courir face à son ennemie . Dans sa course , il passa devant Tifa . Leur regard se croisèrent un infime instant . Il connaissait ce regard de Tifa . Celui qu'elle utilisait pour rassurer , encourager . " Vas-y , tu peux le faire " , c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait dire . Puis son regard fixa la sorcière . Celle-ci repoussait déjà les assauts en roulade de Red XIII et elle ne vit pas Clad arrivait . Il abaissa son épée , encore et encore , le corps fragile de la sorcière agitée comme un pantin par le rythme et la violence des coups .

Enfin , Clad recula d'un bond pour constater les effets de son attaque . Il fut pris complètement au dépourvu de voir les effets de son attaque sur la sorcière . Elle était toujours droite . Seul le bas couleur clair de sa robe et la blessure sur son front trahissait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se maintenir droite et pour sourire .

- Je t'ai sous-estimé fit la voix claire et tranchante .Un humain . Tu n'es qu'un humain . Tu arrives là car cette Aéris t'as ouvert le passage comme le veut les croyances des Cétras et...

- Quoi ?

- Tu arrives sourit-elle malicieusement . Je me dis que je n'aurais aucun problème à vous battre . Et tu gagnes lâcha-t-elle tandis qu'elle tombait à genou par terre .

Elle porta ses mains à son front avec grâce puis les regarda . Elles étaient souillées par son propre sang . Ses yeux couleur d'or étincelaient de surprise .

- Tu gagnes ... Mais je vous emmènerai avec moi ...

Elle s'écroula enfin en arrière . Le sang se mélangea à l'herbe de la clairière . Ce sourire moqueur restait figé sur ce visage beau et cruel et les yeux d'or avaient enfin perdu leur éclat de flamme .

- C'est déjà fini , lâcha Léya qui daigna s'approcher du corps . Je suis presque déçue .

Clad ne prêta aucune attention au corps , trop plongé dans ses réflexions . Aéris . Seul ce mot lui venait à l'esprit .

- Eh , Clad , regardes sourit Cait du haut de son mog géant tandis qu'il lui tirait sur son uniforme .

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre . Il regarda les statues s'effriter lentement , la pierre froide remplacée par une apparence plus humaine . Les débris étaient maintenant par terre , à leur place ...

- Bon sang , plus jamais ça râla Barrett .

Celui-ci s'étira , fit tournoyait son bras armé . Les autres aussi s'agitaient lentement . Yuffie se reprenant plus vite que les autres s'approcha du corps sans vie de la sorcière .

- Tu parles d'un adversaire . Dire que tout le monde avait peur de ça .

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le corps inerte mais il ne rencontra qu'une poussière qui s'éparpilla au vent . Ne restaient que des lambeaux de la robe noire dernière trace de l'ennemie.

- C'est quoi ça ? S'avisa Shéra.

- Ça , s'offusqua l'animal , c'est Léya .

- Tout est fini , constata Tifa qui s'était approchée de Clad .

Tout était fini . Ils pouvaient maintenant rentrer au château . Ils pourraient avoir des explications . Aéris se trouvait-elle ici ? Etait-ce donc cela que le monde avait besoin pour revivre ?

L'écho d'un rire se fit entendre . Moqueur et cruel . Au même moment , une brise se leva autours de la troupe qui s'était retrouvée . Très vite , elle s'intensifia en violentes bourrasques . Chacun mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger de la terre soulevée par le vent . Ils se sentirent soulevés eux-même , ballottés par le souffle magique .

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en constatant que l'âme de la sorcière était encore bien présente autours de Clad et des autres . Elle avait ressenti son désir de se venger par delà la mort d'un tel affront . Se faire vaincre par des humains . Cette fois , elle ne pourrait pas aider Clad .

Elle interrogea du regard sa mère et le roi qui avait enfin retrouvé sa forme bien qu'il gardait par habitude l'accent des puluches . Ils secouèrent tête impuissants devant la situation . Cette fois , c'était à eux de s'en sortir . S'ils avaient tué l'enveloppe corporelle d'Edéa , son âme restait encore accrochée à ce monde par la seule force de sa volonté de se venger . Clad , elle était désolée . Si elle avait su , elle aurait voulu qu'il reste dans son monde. Il serait encore vivant . Oui , mais son monde n'aurait eu aucune chance . De toute façon , vu l'état actuel des choses , ils n'avaient plus une seule chance .

Le regard de Clad se posa autours de lui mais il ne rencontra le vide . Il flottait dans ce néant . Seul la présence de ses amis dans la même situation lui ordonnait de garder son calme . Petit à petit , ils réussirent à se rejoindre , Cait Sith ayant plus de mal que les autres . Il se maintenait difficilement sur son mog géant , subissant une attraction quelconque .

Mais qu'était-ce là encore ? Ce n'était donc pas fini ?

Cela rappela étrangement à Clad son saut avec Tifa dans la rivière de la vie . Pourtant , ici , il ne sentait aucune présence . Seulement , le vide .

- Bon sang , mais c'est quoi encore , ce truc ? S'emporta Barrett .

- Le dernier acte de la sorcière proposa Tifa .

Ce même rire moqueur confirma cette impression et la voix toujours claire et tranchante résonna de nulle part .

" Le dernier acte pour vous aussi . Voici la limite entre la terre promise et votre monde, entre la vie et la mort , entre le tout et le néant . Ici , vous êtes partout et ailleurs , ici et nulle part . Le seul moyen pour vous de sortir d'ici est d'accomplir le cycle de l'évolution . Mourir et renaître . Mais , j'ai bien peur que pour vous , la chose soit difficile ...A moins que les humains...n'aient appris...le secret de l'éternité... "

La voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine pour finalement s'éteindre . Chacun se regarda , tout le monde ayant bien enregistré les dernières paroles de la sorcière . Le silence s'installa , personne ne voulant prononcer la phrase inévitable .

L'équipage du Hautvent tournait en rond tandis qu'ils cherchaient le Capitaine qui avait encore disparu . Cela faisait bien une semaine que le deuxième groupe était partie . Ils avaient fini les réparations sur le Hautvent . Le seul problème qu'ils avaient eu était un dragon qui s'était approché . Puis , l'autre problème était le capitaine qui avait de nouveau disparu et on partait encore à sa recherche . Après tout , dans une région qu'ils ne connaissaient pas , on n'était jamais à l'abri du danger . De plus , le Capitaine n'était plus en état de se battre et Shéra leur avait bien recommandé de veiller sur lui , comme d'habitude .

- Capitaine , vous devriez rentrer au Hautvent , fit l'un des membres d'équipage qui l'avait retrouvé .

Il regarda le Capitaine au bord de la falaise regardant le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui tout en fumant sa cigarette et en étouffant un juron . Chaque fois , c'était pareil . Capitaine , vous devriez , Capitaine , Shéra nous a dit . Capitaine , ne faites pas cela . Pourtant , il n'était plus un môme .

- Je suis bien ici s'énerva-t-il . Alors laissez moi .

- Mais Shéra a ...

- Shéra rien du tout , s'emporta Cid . Quand elle reviendra ...

- Il faut déjà qu'elle revienne .

Cid regarda le chat qui leur était déjà apparu . Il ne s'était plus montré depuis . Et maintenant , il apparaissait . Cid regarda le chat disparaître tout aussi soudainement. Le sourire disparut en dernier . Il trouva que , la dernier fois , ce sourire lui avait paru moqueur mais sans une menace quelconque dans la voix . Mais , aujourd'hui , même si c'était toujours le même sourire, il avait ressenti le ton trop ironique à son goût du chat .

Il mâchouilla de plus belle sur sa cigarette tout en grommelant . Shéra , il fallait toujours qu'elle se mette dans les pires situations . A chaque fois , qui récoltait ? C'était lui . Cela avait d'abord été le premier essai raté de la fusée à cause d'elle ,. Puis , une fois dans les étoiles , il avait fallu qu'elle fasse encore des siennes . Maudite Shéra . Elle pouvait pas rester sagement en place .

Sa gorge se serra à l'idée de ne plus avoir Shéra pour lui crier dessus à longueur de journée .

- Les réparations sont finis ?

- Oui .

- Alors , on décolle et on va retrouver cette incapable de Shéra . C'est pas le tout de laisser des recommandations et de s'inquiéter pour les autres . Il faut aussi être capable de s'en sortir seul .

- Mais Capitaine , seule Shéra est en mesure de pi...

- Et moi , je suis quoi ? cria-t-il tandis qu'il jetait son mégot de cigarette dans le vide .

Un pilote .

Il regarda partir en courant le membre d'équipage . Piloter . Stupide , il était stupide . Sûrement plus que Shéra encore . Bon sang , elle allait l'entendre quand il l'aurait retrouvé .

- On est mal , constata Shéra enfin pour briser le silence .

- J'aurais dû me douter que l'on avait battu Edéa trop facilement constata Léya .

- Mais Clad l'a tuée .

- Tifa , on est dans un monde où notre logique n'a plus de raison d'être . Après tout , chez nous , on retourne à la rivière de la vie lorsque l'on meurt et nous venons de la rivière de la vie . Mais ici , il est possible que cela obéit à un autre cycle fit remarquer calmement Red XIII .

- Red , c'est pas le moment de nous faire ton cours , s'énerva Barrett . Et toi , Clad , t'as pas une idée ? Après tout , t'as bien connu des expériences similaires avec Tifa .

Clad regarda son ami en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait traversé ses dernières années comme épreuve . Son passé trouble , les sauts dans la rivière de la vie , son combat difficile avec Tifa contre Séphiroth .

- Désolé mais j'ai pas de solution . Si quelqu'un d'autre a une suggestion . Vincent ?

Celui-ci s'avisa du fait qu'on l'avait appelé . Le néant . Cet endroit lui rappelait son sommeil dans le cercueil . Il aurait pu être rassurant s'il n'y avait pas la présence des autres . Il ferma les yeux par réflexe . Un réflexe qu'il avait pris dans le cercueil .pour faire la distinction entre les ténèbres naturels et ceux de son âme . Pourtant , il ne retrouvait pas ici le réconfort de son cercueil . Il avait beau cherché . Il rouvrit les yeux . Ils étaient là . Désormais , le regard des autres serait toujours là . Il avait repris contact avec le monde des vivants depuis que Clad l'avait réveillé . On lui avait fait confiance . Les petites fées , Clad , tout le groupe . On avait fait confiance à l'humain comme Clad maintenant .

- Aucune idée . Désolé lâcha-t-il enfin .

- Et , toi Léya , tu connaissais la sorcière constata Cait .

- La connaître ne veut pas dire que j'ai la solution .

- Alors , ça fini ... Comme ça fit Yuffie d'une voix impuissante tandis qu'une larme coulait le long du visage . Tout ça , c'est de ta faute , tête de hérisson . On t'a tous suivi et voilà le résultat .

- D'abord , j'ai forcé personne Yuffie . Et ensuite , tu devrais te calmer . Ça servira à rien de paniquer .

- Oui , on a tout le temps pour réfléchir . On a toute l'éternité continua-t-elle .

Toute l'éternité . Les paroles de Yuffie s'enfonçaient dans l'esprit de la troupe . L'éternité . Une autre forme de la mort . Ils étaient venus ici pour voir leur rêve s'accomplir . Et ils ne rencontraient que la mort , l'oubli . L'oubli était une autre forme de mort . Des rêves . Ils étaient venus ici guidés par leur rêve .

- Ecoutez , les calma Clad . J'ai compris ce que Red disait lorsqu'il parlait de la magie . Elle ne s'explique pas . On l'admet simplement . Il faut que l'on croit en quelque chose . Sinon, on ne peut profiter pleinement de la vie . Il faut croire en la magie . Il faut croire en quelque chose de supérieure à notre logique . Cela nous permet de garder confiance quoi qu'il arrive . Cela nous permet de garder espoir .

- C'est pas ça qui va nous sortir de là ironisa Yuffie .

- Yuffie , quoi qu'il arrive , il faut garder espoir et croire en quelque chose . Tu prends la personne qui va prier son Dieu . Elle prie car elle croie en sa puissance . Et rien que le fait d'y croire l'amènera à agir en conséquence . J'ai connu une personne qui a cru jusqu'au bout en la vie . Elle s'est même sacrifiée pour cela . Car elle avait agi en conséquence de ses croyances et elle a réussi . Si Midgar n'a pas été entièrement détruit par le météore , je suis convaincu que c'est en partie grâce à elle . Alors il ne faut pas perdre espoir .

- Clad a raison les encouragea Tifa . Il faut d'abord se calmer et se dire que l'on va s'en sortir . Mais , pour cela , il faut que l'on fasse un effort .

- Et toi , la première Yuffie constata Barrett .

- Quoi , j'ai bien le droit de m'énerver . Dire que je n'aurai même pas mes matérias .

- Clad , tu n'as pas une matéria qui pourrait nous sortir de là ?

Celui secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance . Ses matérias ne serviraient pas ici .

- Pourtant , c'est étrange remarqua Tifa en essayant un basique sortilège de Brasier . Le sort est multiplié par deux .

- Cela est dû au fait que tout ici se mélange , nota Red .

- Et celle-là , elle peut pas servir ?

Un silence s'installa tandis que tous les regards se posèrent sur la matéria que tenait Yuffie . C'était une matéria tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal si ce n'était qu'elle était ...

- Grise s'exclama Shéra . Mais cela n'existe pas .

- Montre cela .  
Léya évita un coup de Boomerang de Yuffie tandis qu'elle avait saisi dans ses pattes la mystérieuse matéria . Elle la retourna dans tous les sens . Red XIII s'était approché , lui aussi intrigué .

- Où tu l'as prise ? Demanda Léya d'une voix autoritaire .

- Bein , je l'ai ramassée sur le cadavre de la sorcière , juste avant qu'elle ne soit réduite en poussière .

- J'ignorais que les matérias grises existaient constata Clad . J'en ai déjà vu des blanches et des noires mais jamais de cette couleur .

- J'en ai entendu parlé à Canyon Cosmos . Alors , on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir .

Chacun regarda le fauve d'un air entendu tandis que les sourires revenaient sur certains visages.

- Tu leur donnes de fausses joies dit Léya . Les matérias grises sont rares . Je suis même étonnée qu'Edéa avait des matérias . Elle savait se servir directement de la magie . En tout cas , cette magie , fit-elle en désignant la matéria est spéciale . On ne lui a pas vraiment donné de nom . On l'a appelée Big Bang , Chaos , Résurrection et bien d'autres noms encore .

- Si je me souviens bien , on dit qu'elle permet de reproduire le cycle de toute matière .

- C'est vrai acquiesça Léya . Le cycle de la vie . Mourir pour renaître . Mais il faut faire attention , celui qui utilisera cette magie mourra . Cet acte de mort , puisque c'en est un , aura des conséquences bénéfiques sur la personne qu'il choisira .

- Attends , le coupa Barrett , si on se sert de cette matéria , on mourra et celui qu'on aura choisi reviendra à son point de départ .

- C'est ce que disent nos sages , en tout cas , dit prudemment Léya . Après , si c'est vrai ...

- En tout cas , on dit pareil dans nos légendes assura Red XIII .

- Donc fit Tifa , en prenant la matéria dans ses mains , un de nous mourra , un autre pourra revenir au château et les autres resteront ici .

- Attendez , constata Shéra . Tifa toi-même , tu as dit que l'effet de la magie ici était amplifiée . Donc cela nous fait deux personnes .

S'il y avait un sol , Yuffie sentit qu'elle serait tombée à genou par terre devant la solution qui se présentait à eux . Seul Cait et Vincent s'abstenaient de tout commentaire , Vincent par habitude et Cait Sith par ce qu'il était trop plongé dans des pensées .

Le jouet , il réfléchit ? Pensa futilement Yuffie . C'était bien d'elle les questions alors qu'ils allaient y rester dans cette univers . Au pire , ils leur restaient les armes pour se tuer plutôt que d'attendre bêtement .

- Mais je veux pas mourir ici , moi .

Mourir .

- Attendez , fit Clad . On a une matéria Quadruple magie en niveau maître . Elle multiplie les effets des matérias . Il faudra l'associer à la matéria grise . Deux personnes multipliées par quatre , cela fait huit personnes.

- Avec celui qui se servira de la matéria , compta Léya . Ça fait neuf personnes . On a le compte ajouta-t-elle simplement comme si cela allait de soi . Bon , qui va utiliser la matéria sachant qu'il mourra sûrement et que ce n'est pas sûr que cela marche ?

Un silence lui répondit et chacun se regardait , baissait les yeux ne pouvant faire un tel choix .

- Mais si on utilise la matéria , je vais la perdre . Fit remarquer. Or , c'est moi qui l'a trouvé et c'est la pièce la plus rare de ma carrière .

- Bon sang , s'emporta Barrett . On parle du sacrifice de quelqu'un et toi , tu ne t'inquiètes que pour ta matéria . De toute façon , tu pourras pas la récupérer .

- Alors , je la reprends .

Elle tendit la main à Tifa qui la tenait mais cette dernière envoya la matéria à Clad .

- Yuffie , fit-il très sérieux , tu préfères garder la matéria et mourir ou rester en vie et la perdre ? Bon, je vois fit-il en voyant la tête de Yuffie . Maintenant , il ne reste plus qu'à décider ... Qui va se sacrifier ? Acheva-t-il .

- Clad , tu es hors course , constata Shéra puisque c'est toi que l'on a appelé pour aller réaliser un voeu .

Appelé . Soudain , il s'avisa de quelque chose qui lui avait échappé depuis le début . Mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas fait attention dés le départ ? La fée qui leur était apparue , ses yeux émeraudes , sa longue chevelure marron . Mais comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître en la fée la mère d'Aéris ? Mais alors , c'était bien celui-là son voeu . Ramener Aéris . Il allait revoir Aéris pensa-t-il plein d'espoir . Cependant , sa joie intérieure tomba immédiatement en regardant ses compagnons . L'un d'eux allait mourir . Et le pire , c'est qu'il fallait choisir . On devait choisir qui allait mourir pour les autres . Si Aéris avait été là , elle n'aurait sûrement pas hésité pensa-t-il avec amertume . Les seuls qui ne participaient pas à la discussion étaient Cait et Vincent qui restaient à l'écart .

- Pourquoi pas Léya ? Proposa Yuffie . Après tout , elle n'était pas dans le groupe avant .

- C'est pas une raison valable , la menaça Red XIII .

- Ou Tifa renchérit-elle . Elle n'a pas de voeu à réaliser .

- Ou pourquoi pas Yuffie proposa Barrett ironique . Après tout , c'est ta matéria .

Tifa les regarda s'agiter . Comment pouvaient-ils proposer des noms avec une telle insouciance? Soudain , elle sentit une main sur son épaule . Elle se retourna et elle se heurta à deux yeux bleus insondables .

- Tifa , c'était la mère d'Aéris , la fée n'est-ce pas ?

C'était posé plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation . Elle ne sut quoi répondre , complètement prise au dépourvu .

- Je vais le faire .

La déclaration de Vincent lui évita de répondre . Chacun se retourna inquiet vers lui .

- C'est moi qui vais utiliser la matéria .

- Attends , Vincent , pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Demanda Tifa inquiète .

- ...

- Tu veux prouver que tu es humain n'est-ce pas .

Tout le monde se retourna vers Cait qui s'avança devant Vincent , un air de détermination dans les yeux .

- Vincent , tu n'as pas à prouver ce que l'on sait déjà . C'est seulement à toi d'accepter que tu es bien humain et que tu as un bon fond . Ta mort n'est qu'une fuite car tu ne veux pas l'accepter . As-tu tellement honte de ce que tu es ?

Vincent ne sut quoi dire tandis que Cait Sith avançait maintenant vers Clad et il tendit la main . Clad trouva qu'il ressemblait à un petit garçon demandant un jouet mais cette image contrastait avec l'air grave et déterminé du regard .

- Clad , en venant ici , je voulais me prouver que j'étais libre de mes mouvements , de mes actes , de mes pensées . Je ne voulais exister que pour moi-même , je souhaitais avoir une conscience . Après tout , je ne suis qu'un jouet que Reeve remplacera facilement . Pourtant , si j'utilise cette matéria , je sais que je serai plus qu'un jouet car c'est ma propre décision . Et puis , choisir de donner sa vie pour sauver celle des autres , c'est bien prouver que l'on vit . Mon souhait n'a donc plus raison d'être puisqu'il sera réalisé .

- Cait .

Clad regarda les autres pour avoir le soutien de quelqu'un . Mais tout le monde s'inclinait . Clad ne fit aucun mouvement tandis que Cait dirigeait son mog pour se saisir de la matéria émettant un rayonnement grisâtre . Il lui demanda la matéria Quadruple magie également . Il la lui passa sans un mot .

- Vincent , je sais que tu as utilisé les même arguments que moi pour prendre ta décision , poursuivit le chat . Mais toi , tu as encore des choses à faire . Et moi , à part prédire l'avenir ou servir d'ordinateur , je ne sers pas . Je suis remplaçable . Toi , tu as encore des choses à faire comme retrouver cette femme dont tu nous as parlé . Tu n'es pas aussi remplaçable que moi , sourit-il presque tristement .

Vincent regarda ce jouet qui avait saisi la matéria . Pour une fois , les yeux de l'ex-turk avaient perdu leur dureté et ils apparaissaient presque lumineux .

- Je la retrouverai finit-il par dire enfin .

- Merci .

- Bon , coupa Léya , il faudra que tu te serves de la matéria grise et ne te préoccupes pas de la deuxième matéria . Par contre , il faut se concentrer tous sur un même endroit .

- Le château de la terres centrale . On sera sur place comme cela .

- Mais c'est sûr que ça va marcher ? Demanda Barrett . Cette solution s'appuie sur beaucoup de si et je n'ai pas trop envie de confier ma vie à une matéria .

- Vois cela comme une épreuve sur la croyance en la magie , suggéra Red avec un sourire .

Chacun se positionna en face de Cait Sith . Celui-ci affichait un étrange sourire . Chacun le regarda mettre les matérias à son mégaphone comme si de rien n'était . Puis il se tourna vers Clad .

- Tu diras à Reeve que aucun autre Cait Sith ne vaut l'original .

- Promis .

- Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'avais prédit : " Ce que tu cherches est sous tes yeux . Bientôt , tu auras à faire un choix décisif pour ton bonheur . "

Clad regarda les deux matérias . Combien de fois les matérias lui avaient sauvé la vie ? Il les avait toujours utilisé comme des armes jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elles venaient de la rivière de la vie . Son esprit avait interprété l'interdiction de s'en servir à sa manière . Pour lui , c'était sa façon de respecter la mémoire d'Aéris , de ne pas l'oublier . Puis , aujourd'hui , il s'en servait de nouveau sans aucun problème . En fait , qu'était-ce que la matéria ? La compression de la mako . Pourtant , c'était bien plus . En ce moment même , il devait faire confiance à la matéria comme à une personne .

Jamais il n'éprouva un tel malaise à contempler la simple invocation de sa matéria en même et de la grise . Une matéria qui prend des vies pour une autre . Il comprenait pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à lui trouver un nom . Dire que dans quelques instants , il serait devant le roi , il réaliserait le voeu de tout le monde . Tout le monde ? Non , un membre du groupe ne reviendrait pas . Une personne ne reviendrait pas .

Ils regardèrent sans esquisser le moindre geste une lueur envahir le chat tandis que le mog restait désespérément inerte .

Un éclair , un grondement retentit . La lueur aveuglante leur fit fermer les yeux . De nouveau , le vent qui se lève et qui les emporte loin de cette endroit , loin de ce nulle part . La sorcière est bien battue cette fois . Même Cait Sith lui a échappé . Chacun essaie d'imaginer le cadavre du jouet en morceau , les éléments qui le composent , éparpillés dans le néant . Et , parmi ses débris , celui de la mâchoire du chat montrera un sourire . Un jouet qui avait trop de conscience pour pouvoir mourir heureux en donnant sa vie . Dans ce néant , un débris inerte déformé par un sourire de joie errera .

Le ferme mais rassurant contact de la terre leur indiqua qu'ils étaient vivants .

- Tiens , mais qui avons nous là ?

Clad était tombé sur le ventre et ses yeux rencontrèrent les quinze centimètres du lutin qui les avait amené au roi .

- Vous êtes comme les mauvaises herbes . Vous repoussez toujours fit-il très dignement .

Soudain , il se mit à compter sur ses doigts . Pourtant , il trouva le bon nombre . Mais le groupe lui paraissait différent . Finalement , il haussa les épaules et il les amena devant le trône du roi . Il dût les rappeler trois fois avant qu'ils ne réagissent . Décidément , ces humains , ils ne les comprendraient jamais . Ils avaient réussi , leur voeu allait se réaliser . Mais ils affichaient une tête d'enterrement .

- Il faut y aller , constata Tifa .

- Oui , on y va .

Chacun se regarda . Ils ne s'occupaient ni de l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet ni des richesses qui les avaient impressionnés la première fois . Ils marchaient seulement dans les couloirs et chacun se surprit à remarquer qu'ils étaient déjà dans la salle du trône . Ils réagirent tout de même en voyant l'homme de la cinquantaine assis sur son trône . Seul les moustaches caractéristiques leur permettaient de reconnaître le puluche . Il inspirait la dignité mais , chacun lui trouva une certaine réserve dans son attitude à cet instant .

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir . Vous êtes ici pour que je réalise à chacun votre voeu n'est-ce pas . A part toi , Léya bien sûr . Tout le monde te croyait morte d'ailleurs . Mais je ne pourrai malheureusement pas réaliser les voeux .

- QUOI !

- Attendez , fit-il . Je ne pourrai réaliser qu'un seul voeu . Il faut donc que vous choisissez lequel .

- Mais pourquoi ? Osa demander Shéra .

Le roi soupira longuement avant de leur répondre .

- C'est bien simple . Je suppose que vous connaissez à peu prés tous l'histoire des Cétras qui retournent à la planète pour trouver la terre promise . En fait , d'une certaine manière , on peut dire qu'ici , c'est la terre promise . Au début , peu de Cétras avaient migré ici . Puis , ils sont venus de plus en plus nombreux , laissant derrière eux des souvenirs , des regrets . C'est pour cela qu'il a été fait en sorte que , pour chaque Cétra qui arrivait , nous l'autorisions à ouvrir le passage de la terre promise à l'humain de son choix . Celui-ci , s'il était méritant , pouvait voir l'un de ses voeux se réaliser . Ce voeu était bien souvent l'expression même de la volonté du Cétra qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici .

- Attendez , l'arrêta Clad . Se pourrait-il que ...

- Oui fit le roi d'un ton solennel , c'est toi que Aéris à désigné . Tu as donc le droit d'exprimer un voeu .

- Mais c'est pas juste s'emporta Yuffie . Après tout ce que l'on a traversé , vous voulez nous faire croire que nous avons fait tout cela pour rien .

- Je comprends ta colère , jeune fille , répondit d'un ton posé le roi mais c'est comme cela . Un souhait doit être réalisé . C'est à Clad de choisir lequel . Je propose que l'on vous laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir .

Le groupe s'écarta machinalement pour laisser passer le roi . Au passage , Barrett dut retenir Yuffie qui commençait à sortir son boomerang .

- Attendez fit Clad . Et pour ...

- Je ne peux rien te dire , jeune homme . Je n'en ai pas le droit .

Le roi ne s'était même retourné pour lui répondre . Les lourdes portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent sur le groupe encore sous le coup . Seule Léya s'assit dans un coin pour se faire une toilette improvisée , en gardant tout de même un oeil sur le groupe .

- Un seul voeu qu'il ose dire , un seul voeu fit Yuffie en parodiant le roi .

- On s'est fait manipulé depuis le début renchérit Barrett qui se retenait de se servir de son bras armé sur le trône juste en face de lui .

- Dire que l'on a fait tout cela pour rien soupira Shéra . Même ce pauvre Cait est mort pour rien .

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est mort pour rien ? Demanda Red XIII . Je rappelle qu'il est mort en nous sauvant tous . De plus , lui-même a avoué que son voeu était réalisé . Alors , ne dites pas qu'il est mort pour rien .

- Tu as raison pour ce point constata Tifa . Mais reconnais que l'on s'est tous fait manipulé . Ils auraient dû nous le dire la première fois que l'on est venu . S'ils n'ont rien dit , c'est qu'ils se doutaient qu'on ne serait pas allé tous ensemble tuer la sorcière de l'Est .

Cette fois , c'est Léya qui les regarda d'un air sévère .

- Donc vous avez tué la sorcière uniquement par cupidité . Et moi qui commençait à changer d'opinion sur les humains .

Chacun se retourna plus ou moins vexé par la pique .

- De toute façon , la question est de savoir quel voeu il faut exaucé constata Red XIII . La logique voudrait que ce soit celui de Clad .

- Et pourquoi lui ? Demanda Yuffie en le désignant du doigt . Dans l'histoire , j'ai quand même perdu une matéria unique .

- Pour les matérias , on pourra toujours t'en passer plaça Tifa .

- Oui mais j'en voulais plus .

Clad ne les écoutait pas se chamailler entre eux une fois de plus . Il était absorbé à repenser aux derniers événements . Enfin , une voix plus calme et autoritaire s'éleva .

- La question n'est pas de savoir quel voeu on doit réaliser mais plutôt de savoir ce que l'on a tous gagné à ce voyage fit Vincent qui se tenait à l'écart .

- Et on peut savoir ce que tu as gagné ? fit Yuffie sarcastique . Et ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus que ton voeu se réalise .

Elle eut un mouvement de recul quand Vincent la fixa d'un regard dur .

- C'est vrai , pendant longtemps je me demanderai ce qui se serait passé si mon voeu s'était réalisé . Mais ce voyage m'a permis de m'accepter tel que je suis . Ni pire ni meilleur qu'un autre . Simplement ce que je suis actuellement et je n'en ai plus honte . Du moins , je commence à accepter ce que je suis devenu . C'est ma nature désormais . Ce voyage m'a ouvert les yeux . Et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir accompagner .

- Enfin quelqu'un qui réagit comme il faut constata Red XIII .

- Je ne dis pas ça en mal , Red répliqua Shéra . Mais toi , tu ne peux pas dire que ton voeu ne s'est pas réalisé .

Celui-ci baissa aussitôt son regard en direction du sol .

- C'est vrai , constata Barrett . Toi , au moins , tu t'es trouvé une copine .

- Quoi ! Se défendit Red ... Mais j'ai ...

Léya se leva et marcha d'une manière nonchalante vers Nanaki .

- Non mais tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser filer ? Moi qui croyais que j'étais le seul chien de l'enfer sensé . Maintenant que l'on s'est trouvé , on ne se quitte plus .

- Mais ... J'habites...

Celle-ci l'interrompit en levant la patte .

- Je sais . T'es pas d'ici . C'est pas un problème . Je pars avec vous .

- Y en a au moins qui n'ont pas fait ce voyage pour rien constata Barrett en soupirant longuement . Je suppose que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je retrouverai Marlène . Mais Clad , fit-il menaçant vers lui , t'as intérêt à faire le bon voeu et à trouver ce qui est précieux à notre monde .

Celui-ci ne pût qu'acquiescer devant les efforts que faisaient Barrett pour se contrôler . D'ailleurs , il l'avait ramené à la réalité . Il devait faire un voeu mais il ne savait toujours pas lequel .

- Soit , s'inclina Shéra tristement . C'était un beau rêve que de vouloir rendre ses jambes au Capitaine .

- Essayez de voir le bon côté des choses les encouragea Tifa . On a connu une belle aventure que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir vécu . On ne se connaissait que de loin en plus voire pas du tout .Cette aventure nous a rapproché . Et puis , Barrett , maintenant , tu pourras faire la morale à Reeve quand il te parlera des légendes . On a appris à croire en autre chose que nos yeux .

- Mais oui , c'est ça .

Chacun se retourna vers Clad qui venait de crier tout seul .

- Mais oui , reprit-il , c'est peut-être ça qui manque à la planète . Les gens ne croient plus en rien . Ils ne croient plus en rien si ce n'est ce qui peut être expliqué rationnellement . Nous étions tous plus ou moins comme cela lorsque l'on a atterri sur l'Eden . Rappelez-vous les débats entre Red et Barrett . Ce voyage nous a fait comprendre que l'on ne pourra jamais tous expliquer et qu'il faut accepter les limites de la connaissance . Il faut accepter l'inexplicable . Cela donne des raison de vivre . Cela nous oblige à surmonter nos faiblesses . Cela rend les gens heureux car cela donne de l'espoir . Ce n'est pas en la science qu'il faut croire mais bien en la magie . Aussi bien pour nous-même que pour les autres .

- Quoi ! Je dois renoncer à mes matérias pour ça !

- Yuffie , tu es l'exemple même de la mentalité de chez nous , fit remarquer Red . Tu n'as donc rien appris ? Il y a plus important que des matérias . Rappelles-toi tout à l'heure quand tu ne voulais pas nous donner ta matéria . Pourtant , tu l'as bien donnée car une vie ne vaut pas le prix d'une matéria .

- Bon , décida Shéra , si quelqu'un a une raison de pas laisser à Clad le droit d'exprimer son voeu , qu'il le dise .

- Personne trancha Léya . Donc , Clad , on attendra dehors fit-elle tandis qu'elle frappait pour que les portes s'ouvrent .

Vincent et Red furent les premiers à sortir de la salle , suivis d'une Yuffie marmonnant entre ses dents . Puis plus résigné Shéra les suivit . Barrett suivit avec un " N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit . " à l'intention de Clad . Tifa s'attarda un peu plus que les autres . Elle observa Clad . Idiot , Clad . Elle avait toujours été là mais Aéris serait toujours la plus forte dans son coeur . Si elle avait eu un voeu à faire , cela aurait été que Clad l'aime .

- On te fait confiance , Clad lâcha simplement Tifa tandis qu'elle sortait .

Clad regarda la porte se fermer et il sentit comme une boule dans la gorge . Même le fait de choisir son voeu était une épreuve . Il devait choisir entre celle qu'il aimait et le bonheur d'un monde . Aéris , tu en demandes beaucoup . Mais si elle l'avait choisi , c'était qu'elle avait confiance en lui . Après tout , elle avait bien sacrifié sa propre existence pour sauver leur monde . Il pouvait bien sacrifier un rêve au bonheur de ce monde . Un rêve . Dire qu'il avait dit aux autres qu'il fallait y croire jusqu'au bout . Pourtant , là , on ne pouvait pas vouloir ce que les autres ne voulaient pas donner . Aéris avait choisi de rendre le bonheur à son monde . Pas de prendre en compte ses sentiments . L'avait-elle seulement jamais aimé ? Elle avait donné son amour à tous les hommes . Et lui faisait partie du lot .

- Alors , tu as pris ta décision ?

Il s'avisa qu'il n'avait pas entendu les portes s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer le roi . Oui , il avait pris sa décision .

- Bien , alors , tends les bras et dis " Par l'esprit des Cétras , je souhaite que ...etc ."

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Clad .

- Et oui . Pourquoi faudrait-il faire compliqué ? Et réfléchis bien à la formulation .

- Par l'esprit des Cétras , je souhaite que mon monde retrouve ses croyances et qu'il comprenne ce qu'elles représentent dans leur bonheur .

Il attendit quelques instants se demandant si cela avait eu de l'effet . Finalement , il sentit une brise se lever autours de lui tandis que quelque chose apparaissait dans sa main . Il reconnut la brise lumineuse l'entourer . Puis comme poussé par un courant d'air , elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit seule et s'engouffra dans les couloirs , semblant parfaitement savoir où aller .

Chacun sentit comme un courant d'air . Puis ils regardèrent Clad . A leur interrogation muette, il ne pût qu'approuver de la tête . C'était fini . C'était donc fini . Aéris , jusqu'au bout , elle avait donné tout son amour pour ces créatures que l'on appelait humain .

Il regarda la troupe qui s'avançait . Sur les visages , se lisaient le soulagement et une certaine résignation pour les autres , en particulier Shéra et Barrett . C'est vrai , eux , ils n'avaient rien gagné dans l'histoire . Sur un seul visage , il n'arriva pas à dire le sentiment qui l'animait . Tifa. Toujours la même . Qu'avait-elle à gagner dans l'histoire ? Elle n'avait rien demandé . Elle était donc heureuse ainsi . D'un coup , il se rappela et il ouvrit sa main pour voir ce qui était apparu . Il reconnut la feuille sur laquelle était inscrit la prédiction de Cait Sith

" Ce que tu cherches est sous tes yeux . Bientôt , tu auras à faire un choix décisif pour ton bonheur . "

- Il n'y a plus qu'à rentrer constata Red XIII .

- Bon sang .

Chacun se retourna vers le roi qui s'était tapé la tête de sa main .

- Comment j'ai pu oublié ce détail ? Bon sang . Pullulu , comment j'ai fait ? Hilda l'a toujours dit . J'ai la tête ailleurs .

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est simple . J'ai complètement oublié que Aéris était la dernière Cétra chez vous . Et cela va fermer le passage entre nos deux mondes définitivement . Il faut que vous retourniez au plus vite là où vous êtes tombés sinon vous resterez bloqués ici .

- QUOI ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous y pensez . Mais il nous a fallu trois jours pour venir jusqu'ici . On n'y arrivera jamais .

Le roi donna des ordres aux lutins qui apparaissaient , qui couraient pour prendre note des ordres puis ils s'engouffraient de nouveau dans les couloirs du château . Le manège dura bien cinq minutes durant lesquels Clad et les autres s'étaient concertés sur le chemin à prendre .

- Bon sang , tous nos dragons sont en périodes de reproduction . On ne pourra pas vous en fournir un . Et le passage doit se refermer dans à peine une heure .

- Mais on n'y arrivera jamais , s'exclama Yuffie . Je veux pas rester ici moi .

Soudain , une sonnerie fit taire tout le monde . Le roi regarda autours de lui pour se demander ce que c'était que cette sorcellerie . Il regarda Clad sortir son PHS .

- Allô . Oui , elle est là . Je vous la passe . Shéra , c'est pour toi .

Shéra intriguée , prit l'appareil .

- Allô ? Oui , je sais . Une semaine de retard mais on a fait le plus vite possi...Pourtant Capitaine , je ... En plus , on a un autre problème . Oui , je sais soupira-t-elle . Oui , de ma faute . QUOI ! Oui , oui en bas du palais .

Elle raccrocha et rendit l'appareil à l'appareil presque en tremblant . Et une larme coulait le long du visage . Pourtant , le visage était rayonnant .

- Le Hautvent est en bas dans cinq minutes et c'est le Capitaine qui le pilote .

- Alors allons-y sourit Léya . J'ai hâte de voir dans quel coin perdu mes petits vont grandir .

Clad et les autres coururent dehors et scrutèrent le ciel . Le roi leur fit même l'honneur d'attendre leur dragon personnel au seuil du château .

- Tout de même , demanda Clad au roi , c'est quoi qui a causé ce drôle de phénomène chez nous ? Et pour Aéris ?

- On peut émettre beaucoup d'hypothèse expliqua le roi . Par exemple , une séquelle de cette fameuse matéria noire . Ou même une punition à sa manière de ce que vous appelez la Rivière de la Vie . Ou tout simplement une évolution néfaste de l'esprit des humains . Tout est possible . Mais faut-il vraiment une explication ? sourit celui-ci .

- Non soupira tristement Clad . J'ai compris la leçon . Tout de même , vous m'avez l'air bien au courant de ce qui s'est passé chez nous .

- Et poses toi la question de savoir pourquoi Tifa n'a pas formulé de voeu .

Il dût crier car les bruits du moteur et des hélices couvraient sa voix au même moment où Clad s'engouffrait dans le vaisseau . Le roi nota au passage qu'il pourrait essayer de créer un tel engin . Cela serait plus pratique que les dragons . Il regarda l'engin s'élever dans le ciel et prendre de la vitesse rapidement . Très vite , il ne devint plus qu'un point noir sur l'horizon .

- Tout est fini , fit une voix dans son dos .

- Aéris , Infalna , vous avez tous vu ?

- Oui , acquiesça Aéris .

- Mais ma chéri , pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré à Clad ? Rien ne t'en empêchait .

- Je sais fit la voix mélancolique . Mais cela ne lui aurait rien apporté . Il aurait hésité dans ses choix . Cela n'aurait fait que compliquer sa mission . Tout est aussi bien comme cela . Pour lui et pour Tifa .

- C'est bien de toi cela , soupira sa mère . Plus à se soucier des autres que de toi .

- On va s'écraser .

Shéra , malgré la situation ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Capitaine au gouvernail tandis qu'il utilisait tout son riche vocabulaire sur le membre d'équipage qui n'arrivait pas à stabiliser sa chaise roulante .

- On est au-dessus de Midgar vînt le prévenir Barrett .

Chacun se tint à ce qu'il lui tombait sur la main tandis que Cid avait tout de même autorisé Shéra à venir l'aider . Mais c'était simplement une aide précisa le pilote . C'est lui qui gardait le contrôle du vaisseau .

Finalement , ils ne surent comment mais le Hautvent se posa sans trop de problèmes sur une route de Midgar en construction . Chacun souffla de soulagement d'être entier et en un seul morceau .

Les enfants des alentours se réunirent et rirent de voir la tête des passagers . Ils rirent de plus belle lorsqu'ils surprirent une altercation entre un homme en chaise en roulante qui ordonnait à une femme de seulement lui passer les outils et qu'il saurait se débrouiller . Les rires furent à leur paroxysme tandis qu'une jeune fille qui virait du vert au violet sortit du vaisseau pour rendre son dernier repas .

Clad regarda un journal que le vent avait déposé à ses pieds . Il lut avec surprise la date .

- Deux ans ! On est parti depuis deux ans ici !

Ils étaient partis durant deux années . Et , pendant ce temps , Midgar s'était enfin réveillé . Et lui , qu'avait-il perdu deux années ? D'un côté , il venait d'accepter une fois pour toute le décès d'Aéris . Cependant , d'un autre côté , il savait qu'il avait laissé une partie de lui-même dans le monde de la terre promise au côté d'Aéris qui devait être là-bas . Pourtant , il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être optimiste quant à son avenir . Peut-être grâce au voeu qu'il avait formulé . Car il savait maintenant . Durant cette aventure , il s'était inquiété pour elle . C'était grâce à elle qu'il s'était servi des matérias , pour la protéger . De même , c'était bien elle qui lui avait donné la volonté de faire cette aventure . Elle avait toujours été là à côté de lui , sans rien attendre en retour . Pendant les années qu'i lavait pensé à Aéris , elle était restée pour le consoler .

Mais ses réflexions furent interrompus par Tifa qui arrivait en riant pour lui montrer un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'elle avait cueilli en bas de la route . Il regarda le papier qu'il avait gardé et Tifa riait . Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ?

- Tifa , je t'aime .

Tifa fit tomber son bouquet de fleur . Il l'avait enfin dit . Enfin . Combien de temps il leur avait fallu de temps ?

- Moi aussi fit-elle en se jetant contre lui en pleurant des larmes de joie .

- Enfin casés ses deux-là constata Léya à Red XIII . Ils en ont mis du temps d'après ce que tu m'as dit . Heureusement que pour nous deux , j'ai pris les choses en main . Et toi , toujours aussi impassible , constata-t-elle en voyant Vincent sortir du Hautvent en rangeant Death Penalty à sa ceinture .

Celui-ci eut une vague lueur d'amusement dans les yeux tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur Red XIII qui se demandait si c'était bien lui le mâle .

- Par contre , lui , c'est autre chose , constata Vincent en voyant Barrett s'éloigner en silence du vaisseau .

C'est vrai . Qu'avait-il gagné du voyage ? Tout le monde avait gagné quelque chose sauf lui . Il s'avisa qu'il n'était pas loin de chez lui . Heureusement qu'il lui restait Elmyra dans l'histoire. Il parcourut les quelques rues en remarquant des changements évidents . Il regarda amusé le parc qui avait été construit . Tiens , on avait construit une église dans le quartier . Son parvis était entouré par la végétation . Midgar avait perdu de sa triste couleur . La ville avait désormais un aspect plus chatoyant . Même les gens discutaient agréablement entre eux profitant de la fraîcheur de l'après-midi . Il eut un air amusé tandis qu'il passa devant un magasin de matérias . Elles étaient autorisées mais vu les prix exorbitants , cela dissuadait efficacement l'achat .

Il eut un regard nostalgique tandis qu'il arriva devant chez lui . Elmyra ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il revienne . Il avait le coeur lourd tandis qu'il posa la main sur la poignet de la porte . Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'on ouvrit la porte pour lui . Il avisa le chat qui était sur un mog géant.

- Non !

- Que penses-tu de Cait Sith n°2 ? On a repris modèle sur l'original mais je dois avouer qu'il a son caractère . Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête .

De joie , Barrett souleva Reeve du sol .

- T'es bien la seule chose de valable qui est sortie de la Shinra .

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos . Des bruits de pas se firent entendre .

- Vas dire bonjour à Papa , Marlis .

Au ralenti , Barrett reposa son ami qui lui souriait d'un air entendu . Puis il se retourna lentement . Il eut un rire d'incrédulité en voyant une petite fille brune à la peau aussi bronzée que lui essayant de trouver son équilibre pour marcher dans sa direction . Elle devait avoir un an et demi . Quand elle franchit le mètre qui le séparait , il l'a prit dans ses bras et la mit sur son épaule tandis qu'il fit son plus beau sourire à Elmyra . Ce petit Clad , il avait bien fait de l'écouter . Tout le monde était heureux .

FIN

La main parcourut la dernière page du livre où l'on voyait une image du groupe au repas de mariage de Clad et Tifa . Yuffie était dessinée en train de voler la matéria qu'on avait offert aux nouveaux mariés . Barrett faisait sauter sa fille sur les genoux , Elmyra ne le quittant pas du regard . Le gâteau de mariage était amené par Cid acceptant magnanime l'aide de sa femme . Cait Sith prédisait l'avenir à Red XIII , sûrement si son petit serait un mâle ou une femelle vu le ventre de Léya .

Même Vincent avait fait l'effort de mettre un costume tandis qu'il versait du champagne dans le verre de la jeune femme brune assise à côté de lui .

La petite main avisa le blanc de la page qu'il avait en dessous de l'habituel mot " Fin " . Puis elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit de sa plus belle écriture la morale de l'histoire . Les yeux émeraudes parcoururent avec un sourire satisfait les deux lignes que la jeune fille en rose venait d'écrire.

" Il faut croire en la magie car elle est autours de nous . Mais il faut croire aussi en soi car la magie , c'est nous "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Ça y est ! J'ai fini cette fanfic à temps pour le concours . Je pensais pas que ce serait aussi long . J'ai découvert le site d'Angie vers la deuxième moitié de Septembre et j'ai voulu faire le concours . Le conte dé fées , je trouvais cela intéressant comme thème . Et j'ai toujours adoré les contes de fées . Et ouais , j'ai toujours gardé ce côté enfant . Je me suis donc dépêchée de faire mon histoire et je suis juste dans les délais de fin . Mais bon , une fois de plus , on m'a sorti le refrain " Tu es tout le temps devant ton ordinateur . " Je sais .

Bon , maintenant , il faut que je parle de la structure de l'histoire . Au début , je voulais faire des chapitres mais vu que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées quant à la longueur , je pensais que cela devrait aller . On a donc juste un chapitre de 50 pages !

Sinon , le contexte de l'histoire . Alors , là , c'est assez particulier . C'est bien l'univers de FF 7 . Mais ici , Clad , Tifa et Aéris sont partis seuls battre Séphiroth . ( Qu'on ne me demande pas comment . Disons qu'ils ont trouvé dès le début 3 chocobos d'or ) Ils n'ont donc pas vraiment participé au démantèlement de la Shinra . C'est surtout l'oeuvre de Barrett et Reeve . Ici , les personnages se rencontrent dans des conditions différentes du jeu . Pourquoi ? Bonne question et je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse . Au début , je ne voulais prendre que Clad et Tifa comme persos centrals mais ça faisait un peu " pôvre " au niveau des relations . En plus , l'un des aspects du jeu de rôle , c'est de rencontrer des personnages qui feront une quête ensemble. J'ai voulu reprendre ce principe . En plus , ici , c'est plus intéressant puisque , cette quête pour la plupart , a un but personnel . Ici , pas question de sauver le monde ( sauf pour Clad ) . Parallèlement à cet univers , se trouve l'Eden ( la terre promise ? ) où on retrouve vraiment le monde des contes de fée .

En fait , pour faire cette histoire , je me suis inspirée d'un épisode du dessin animé _Hé , Arnold_. Oui , je sais , drôle de référence . Mais dans un épisode , Arnold devait faire un exposé sur son auteur préféré . C'était une femme qui écrivait des contes de fées et qui avait arrêté d'écrire . Il découvre où elle habite mais elle ne veut pas le recevoir . Il s'obstinera pendant une semaine et , enfin , l'auteur accepte de lui parler . Mais , là , grosse déception car cette femme ne veut plus écrire des histoires pour les gosses qui ne sont même pas vraies . Pourtant , cette rencontre la fera réfléchir et elle reprendra goût à ses écrits et à sa plume . Sa rencontre avec Arnold , elle en fait un livre . Elle joue la fée qui ne croie plus en sa magie et Arnold , l'enfant qui veut y croire et qui lui fait reprendre espoir . Et voilà , j'avais la base de mon histoire . (Je pense que l'idée de la présentation en livre me vient aussi de l'épisode . ) Sauf que moi , ce n'est pas simplement une seule personne qui ne croit plus en rien . C'est la planète entière . D'où le souhait d'Aéris qui veut rendre le bonheur au monde entier . Pour cela , l'univers de Final Fantasy VII paraissait idéal avec son modernisme chaotique .

Les références aux contes de fée sont assez peu nombreuses tout de même . Bien sur , c'est tout l'univers de l'Eden . J'espère que vous avez reconnu Lucifer , le chat _d'Alice au pays des merveilles_ . Il y a également _Le magicien d'Oz_ : tuer la sorcière de l'Est pour que son voeu se réalise . Il y a bien sûr les créatures classiques des contes de fée comme les lutins , les dragons , les sorcières , les fées , le château ... Pour l'histoire des gens changés en statue , c'est un thème qui a aussi été souvent repris . Il y a également le coup du mur infranchissable et sans limite . L'idée vient d'un conte où un garçon doit escalader une montagne infranchissable pour trouver une plante qui guérira sa mère . Mais je ne me rappelle plus d'où vient ce conte . Je précise que l'apparition d'une fée devant un héros pour l'envoyer sauver quelque chose est un thème assez classique des contes . Je me suis également inspiré du RPG _Légend of Kartia_ sur Playstation pour les caractéristiques de la matéria grise ainsi que pour le nom de la terre promise .

Concernant les personnages des autres Final Fantasy , ils sont ( hélas ? ) peu nombreux . J'avais déjà tous les persos de FF7 . J'ai juste pris un personnage pour Final Fantasy VIII et un pour le IX . Dans le rôle de la sorcière , j'ai pris Edéa . J'aurais pu prendre Ultimécia mais vu que je ne suis jamais arrivée jusqu'au bout du jeu , j'ai préféré prendre un personnage que j'avais déjà vu sur mon écran . On notera tout de même que j'ai gardé les yeux dorés de la sorcière . Je tiens à préciser au passage que FF 8 est mon préféré . Pour FF 9 , j'ai repris le roi Cid pour les besoins de mon histoire .

Sinon , je dois préciser que Léya est un personnage que j'ai inventé . Très franche avec et directe , elle a tout de même une certaine sagesse qui doit lui venir de sa race . Et , oui , il fallait bien trouver une copine au pauvre Red XIII . D'ailleurs , à la fin de FF 7 , on le voit courir avec ses enfants . C'est donc qu'il n'est pas le dernier de sa race . Sinon , il y a aussi le jeune garçon Hugo en figurant dans les montagnes . Mais il aurait aussi bien pu s'appeler Jean , Marcel , Zidane... Il faut également que je parle de Shéra qui a pris la place de Cid dans l'histoire . En fait , je me suis dit que tout le monde à la cité des fusées s'attendrait à ce que j'intègre Cid à l'équipe vu FF7 . C'est donc juste un jeu de ma part pour surprendre .

Sinon , il faut que je parle de la morale de l'histoire . Je suppose que personne ne connaît la théorie de Max Weber , l'un des fondateurs de la sociologie ( ? ) . La sociologie est une étude de l'évolution des comportements généraux des membres d'une société en très bref . Weber avait émis la théorie du désenchantement du monde . L'homme deviendrait de plus en plus en rationnel au détriment des croyances humaines . Cela altérerait notre humeur et on deviendrait de plus en plus individualiste . On ne s'occuperait plus que de soi au détriment des relations avec autrui . C'est une théorie qui m'a bien servi pour mon histoire et qui fait réfléchir . Cela m'a aussi donné l'idée du titre . J'ai associé deux mots qui veulent dire à des degrés différents la même chose . Car c'est la morale de cette histoire s'il y en a une à en tirer .

Sinon , Aéris dans l'histoire à un rôle de second plan bien que l'histoire est fondée sur la dernière Cétra . C'est elle qui raconte ? En tout cas , c'est bien elle qui écrit la morale de l'histoire . Elle finit ces jours heureux avec sa mère dans l'Eden .

Enfin , on pourra se poser la question de savoir si j'ai fait un conte de fée trop réaliste . Voire même si c'est vraiment un conte de fée . C'est vrai que le monde de FF 7 est un monde moderne qui s'éloigne de celui de FF 9 plus approprié au conte de fée . De la même manière , j'ai repris les personnages et le même contexte . C'est un monde de science où la magie n'a pas de place . On peut même analyser l'Eden comme une dimension parallèle . De la même manière , dans un conte de fée , on admet dès le départ l'univers du surnaturel et de l'imaginaire. Or , les personnages en doutent . Pourtant , pour moi , c'est un conte de fée . D'abord , l'univers manichéen ( tout blanc ou tout noir ) est une caractéristique de ce genre littéraire . De même , la présence de créatures comme les lutins montrent le genre . Il y a aussi le fait que l'histoire doit se finir en happy end . Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants . Enfin , Clad et ses amis vont évoluer dans leur pensée puisqu'à la fin , ils n'ont plus aucun doute sur l'existence de la magie . Or , si on prend une nouvelle fantastique , à la fin , il doit toujours rester un doute sur ce qui s'est passé , comment l'expliquer . Et ce n'est absolument pas le cas ici .

Donc on peut dire que c'est un conte de fées un peu trop sérieux .

Sinon , je suis prête à entendre toute les critiques et commentaires . Je répondrai dans tous les cas . Il suffit d'envoyer un mail à virgule63wanadoo.fr


End file.
